


共此一帘幽梦

by YolandaGT



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Murder, Omega Verse, Omega Will
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YolandaGT/pseuds/YolandaGT
Summary: 摘要：Hannibal从他的牢房里被带出来了，去见他正在经历发情期的伴侣。当他们的配偶探视（指一对couple可以在规定时间内进行数小时的私密共处）进行到最后，Will告诉了Hannibal一些事情。这使医生认识到他的越狱计划必须尽早开始了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hannibal: Tonight It's Only You and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128036) by [IBegToDreamAndDiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer). 

oOoOo

一开始，Hannibal并没有听见Barney在叫他。他和Will一起，待在自己的思维宫殿里；Omega的头搁在他的腿上，蜷缩在他的身边——他有点偏头痛，通常这是他的发情期即将到来的预兆。一般来说，头痛只会是拜压力和Jack Crawford所赐，但这种偏头痛标志着两人很快就会独处一室，并且享受彼此了。

Will发出了微弱的呜咽。“嘘,”Hannibal低声哄道，手指缠绕着Will的卷发，“你想要什么吗？”他的声音轻柔，似乎恐惊扰了Will。

“不，”Will啜泣了一下，然后向Hannibal蜷得更近了些。“我得走了。”

Hannibal哼哼了一声，抬手摸了摸Will的太阳穴。Will叹了口气——

“Dr Lecter。”

Hannibal的眼睛猛然睁开了，他重重地呼出一口气。跳跃在他灵敏嗅觉上的Will的芬芳，他们共享的甜蜜，还有刚啜饮着的伯爵茶的清香瞬间消散了，空气中取而代之的，尽是巴尔的摩州立医院精神病罪犯科所特有的氨气、汗味以及一切其他的悲惨气味。

Hannibal用一个深呼吸适应了这种转变，然后抬起了头。Barney，资历最老的护工，正站在他的牢房前。Hannibal看着他，一言不发。

“Dr Lecter，”Barney重复了一遍，“你的伴侣已经到了。他正在经历发情期。”

“Will？”Hannibal的声音嘶哑。在Will上一次的发情期时，他一遍又一遍地呼唤着年轻男人的名字，自从那之后他就没有再开口说过话了。他和Will会在疯狂的性事中交流，分享记忆，然后在发情期的末尾温存。Will总是有更多故事可供分享的那个；他仍然为FBI工作，然而更多的是作为一个顾问，而非外勤特工——他被视为不能胜任外勤工作，因为他的Alpha现在是个囚犯。

自那一个发情期结束后，Barney所听到的Hannibal对他说的最后一句话，是谢谢他带他回牢房，还有感谢他带来了食物。从此以后的时间里，Hannibal都待在自己的宫殿里。即使是在吃饭、去浴室，或者允许护工们进来打扫他的牢房的时候，他也一直待在那里。他的肉体或许还待在这间牢房，但他的灵魂早已潜伏进了自己的思维领域。

但现在他回来了。Barney示意他站到房门前，然后通过铁栏杆递给了他一个皮质的曲棍球面具（就是那种整张脸只露出俩眼睛的“杀手专用面具”）。Hannibal接了过来，然后戴上了这个小玩意儿。虽说自他进来以后，还没有真的从谁身上扯下一块肉，但的确有那么两三个人遭到了他的攻击。Chilton是他的最爱；那个男人惊恐的表情总是让他乐不可支。

然后Hannibal得躺在地上，伸展开手脚表示自己没有私藏任何东西。两个大块头的护工进了牢房，Barney在外面看着，一手拿着一罐梅斯毒气，另外一只手拿着一根警棍。Hannibal眼睛直视前方，任由他们把他的胳膊束缚住，然后把一件约束衣裹在他身上。推车被推进了牢房，Hannibal的脚被固定在上面，然后是他的臀部和胸膛。

Hannibal被以最高警戒的姿态从他的牢房推了出来。允许伴侣们见面的房间就在这一层，这座建筑的最末端。Hannibal被推过了储藏室，休息室，还有一条长长的混凝土走廊。

终于，他们到了会见室，Hannibal被推进了五号房间。他闻不到Will，这意味着Omega还没来。护工们给Hannibal松开了束缚，然后再把他绑在床上。他的双手被放开了，但Hannibal仍旧保持静默。门在他身后被关上了。

这是规矩。他必须得乖乖待在护工们放下他的地方，摄像头背后不知有多少双眼睛盯着他。只有当Will经过搜身后进来了，门在他身后关上之后，他才可以动。

就在这时门打开了，一种芬芳击中了Hannibal：雨后木材的清香，枝桠上烂熟的果实，高热、丰饶，以及Will。Will很快爬上了床，并且解开了束缚住Hannibal的带子，感受着Hannibal抚在他关节处炙热的掌心。Hannibal低低咆哮着，尝试摆脱脸上的面具，清除掉横亘在他与自己伴侣美妙的香味之间的唯一的障碍物。

Will的呜咽声刺穿了Hannibal冰冷的心脏，他的心跳为此骤然加快了。他早就为自己伴侣硬得不像话了，涨得发痛的阴茎被禁锢在粗糙的囚服中。Hannibal终于甩开了那张面具，然后他低吼着翻身在上，把Will恨恨地压进了身下的床垫。

明亮的蓝色眼睛，带着渴望的热度，紧紧盯着他。Will的卷发已经汗湿了，贴在他的前额上，浑身的皮肤都带着粉红色，连汗渍都在灯光下闪闪发亮。Hannibal俯身紧紧贴着Will的脖颈，深深吸气。在这个地方，他甜蜜的信息素很浓烈，但远远不及下面那个急需被疼爱的小口。

Will止不住地颤抖起来。Hannibal不停地舔弄他的脖子，然后在那个向世界宣告他们伴侣关系的咬痕上又添了一个新的牙印。

“Hannibal！”Will尖叫着抽泣道。

“✦__Maniškis，__”Hannibal低声咆哮。

Will不懂立陶宛语，但Hannibal说出这个单词的次数足够多了。“是的，”他抽噎着点头，用自己的胳膊环上Hannibal宽阔的肩膀，“Hannibal，求你——”

Hannibal扯开Will的法兰绒衬衫，扣子散落了一地。他把所有的障碍物都撕了个干净，愉快地发现Will在衬衫下并没有再穿一件T恤——Wll来这里的时候从不这么干，他总是穿着宽松的衣服来；而且他总是会多带一件衣服。

但Hannibal是个Alpha，而且他的伴侣还在发情期......所有其他的考虑都要靠边站了。现在要做的，就是宣示主权，然后标记他，狠狠操他。

“我会用我的种子填满你，多到甚至几周之内你仍然能感觉到它们在从你的体内往外流。”Hannibal沉声宣布道，从Will的胸膛一路舔吻到他的腹部。Will底泣着拱起身体，手指插进Hannibal的发间。“我会喂饱你，然后把你操到怀孕。怀揣幼崽的你一定又淫荡又美丽。你想要这个，是不是？”

“是的，”Will哽咽着低吟，“是的，Alpha，给我——”

当Hannibal宽大的手掌抬起他的大腿时，Will止不住地呻吟出声。Will仍穿着运动裤和袜子，Hannibal把它们都除掉后开始对付自己的衣服。连体囚服在他的手指下很轻易地就滑落了，他踢掉自己的袜子，把它们和内裤、底衫一起仍在那堆无用了的衣服上。

Will仍然保持着Hannibal刚摆弄出来的姿势。双腿大张，阴茎硬挺地抵在腹部。他的眼镜从来不许被带进来，所以那双朦胧的蓝眼睛一览无余，Hannibal深深地沉醉在其中。

Hannibal的自制力惊人，他看着眼前的美景开口，“我想念你，✦mylimasis。”他爬上床，撑在Will上方。床头的柜子里有一盒避孕套，但Hannibal用不着它们；Will一直在吃避孕药，所以那些乳胶套子只会成为阻碍他完全享受自己Omega的障碍物。

“我也——想、想你了，”Will经历了一次小高潮。他摔回床上，“Hannibal，求你，我——”

Hannibal环住Will的后背，用一个吻封住了他未完的话，他的自制力瞬间土崩瓦解了。Will感受到了Hannibal贲张的阴茎，渴望地抬高了自己的身体——Hannibal快速地插了进去，早已泥泞一片的小洞毫无压力地吞进了巨大的勃起。Will尖叫着Hannibal的名字，在他进来的一瞬间就高潮了，高热的内壁紧紧啜吸着Hannibal厚重的阴茎，贪婪地想要吞吃地更深。他浑身都因这场异常激动的高潮绷紧了，Hannibal紧紧盯着他，满足地看着自己的Omega在自己给予的欢愉下颤抖。

他控制着自己停下，等待Will适应这一阵快感，直到Will开始难耐地抓挠他的后背时才继续动作。他缓缓抽出，然后再重重插入，节奏瞬间变得残忍起来，野蛮的阴茎将Will彻底打开，填满那个贪婪小嘴的每一处。Will的前列腺被毫不留情地顶撞，他唯一能做的就是在极致的欢愉中尖叫。

Hannibal咆哮着将自己的脸埋进Will的脖子里。Will的信息素愈发浓郁，Hannibal自己的信息素隐藏在其下。它们最终会融合在一起；当Hannibal射进Will的生殖腔里，当他把Will从里到外都操透了的时候，Omega会闻起来像__他__，像__他们__，像一对__伴侣__。

Will再一次高潮了，他的指甲抓破了Hannibal 的皮肤。Hannibal愉悦地喘息，奖励性地撸动着他正在喷射的阴茎，看他抽泣、颤抖，直到结束射精。

Will的热情刺激了他，他们俩都想要更多。Hannibal抓住Will的屁股，把他抬得更高，然后狠狠操进去。Will用尽全力，推着Hannibal翻了个身，自己爬上了他的阴茎，然后坐了下去。一部分Hannibal的Alpha天性不喜欢这样；不想让他的伴侣凌驾于他之上。但Hannibal自己享受这个，他想看Will主动追求快感时的沉迷表情，想看他坐在自己的阴茎上把他自己操到高潮时的艳丽风采。

Hannibal曲起手指，扣住Will的丰满的臀肉。Omega的嘴巴微微张开，眼神涣散，每当他重重坐下去时都会发出淫荡的尖叫。Hannibal在Will的发间，颈窝和耳边低语着羞耻的词句；他会用他的精液灌满Omega，直到他的肚子胀大装满了他的精子；他将屠宰任何Will想要的人，然后用精致的银托盘呈上最鲜美的肉；而Will会躺在床上，面色红润，因肚子里的宝贝而散发出绚丽夺目的母性光辉。这一切，都将会是**_**_Hannibal_**_**所给予他的。

Will愿意接受所有；他尖叫着任由Hannibal将他扔回床上，抬起他的屁股，掰开他的臀瓣，然后再一次狠狠操进去。他的节奏疯狂，残忍，而Will承受了所有的一切，呻吟着、祈求着**_**_更快，更多，更用力_**_**。

Hannibal感觉到自己的结在胀大，很快就卡住了Will的穴口。Omega低吟着向后压得更紧，贪婪着渴求**_**_更多、更多、再多些_**_**。Hannibal覆在Will的背上，用一只手握住Will滴着粘液的阴茎。他的牙齿陷进Will的脖子里时，手上也不忘挤压着Will的坚硬。最终，他的结将两人紧紧锁在了一起。Hannibal低吼着Will的名字，但声音模糊在唇齿间的皮肤中，顺着牙齿流进嘴里的香甜血液使Alpha战栗了一下。

他用精液灌满了Will，赞叹这样的他看起来会是多么的美丽。Will和他一起，再一次达到了顶点，射满了Hannibal紧握的手心。他微微晃动自己的屁股，想要感受Hannibal卡在他穴口，将他们两人紧紧相连的结。

当Hannibal终于停止射精时，他用自己更加强壮的体格把Will结结实实地压回了床上。Omega很顺从，任由他的伴侣摆弄。他把自己蜷缩起来，靠在Alpha完全包裹著他的怀里。Hannibal温柔地舔舐着Will脖子后的伤口，吸食干净咬痕上的所有血液。

“Hannibal。”Will低声喃喃。

他们恢复了一点理智；欲望终于被满足了——这当然只是暂时的，直到Hannibal的结消退，然后Will的热潮将会再次席卷而来。

Hannibal在开口回应之前又迎来了一次射精，但Will的生殖腔已经无法承受那么多了，乳白的液体像牛奶一样从穴口缓缓流出。Will已经没法高潮了，他只是颤抖着接受了这个，阴茎可怜地抵在Hannibal手心里。Hannibal懒懒地用一根手指抹开溢出的白浆，Will抓住了他的手掌，然后把它和自己的十指相扣。

“Hannibal。”Will再次轻声唤道。

“Will。”医生温柔地回应。

Will叹息着更深地将自己嵌进Alpha的怀抱。“我好想你。”他低声呢喃。

“我也是。”Hannibal亲吻着Will的后颈，“告诉我。”

于是Will开始讲述自从上一次发情期过后他都干了什么：如往常一样地工作，谈论连环杀人犯，避开涉及他伴侣切萨皮克开膛手的无聊问题。他为Jack办了件案子，但只被准许看图片。Beverly是把档案拿来的那个人——因为那时Will知道自己的发情期几天之后就要来了，而在这种时候他会极度厌恶有别的任何一个Alpha出现在他周围，这无异于是再一次把“__他自己的Alpha不能在这里__”这个事实加粗标红。

Hannibal用一个印在他后颈的吻奇异地安慰了Will。Will舒服地哼了哼，然后继续讲述。

他的午餐伙伴一直在Beverly、Alana、Beverly和Alana之间交替。Beverly是唯一一个对他的态度从始至终的人。Alana的情绪在遗憾和愤怒之间来回转换；为Will被一个疯子标记，而且到现在还爱着那个疯子而感到遗憾；又对Will没能在和那个疯子约会之前就认清他到底是什么样的人而愤怒。

Will和Alana的确是朋友。即使Alana仍然对Will抱着一些浪漫的感觉，但Hannibal知道他们的关系也就仅限于此了。Beta/Omega的组合少见，但并非没有，在如今的社会里也不再被尖锐地批判。但Will是Hannibal的，而且不会有人想要尝试破坏他们的结合的。

Hannibal仍然记得他被捕后的事情；报纸上铺天盖地都在报道Will Graham——一个能和杀人犯共情，并且确确实实和杀人犯结合了的Omega。Hannibal刚因十二起谋杀案而获罪（实际上远远不止十二起，但他们没法证明别的是他干的），Jack就命令Will洗去他们俩的连结；Alana建议Will断绝与Hannibal的关系；而Beverly把Will灌醉后默默地听他哭泣，对此不置一词。

但出乎他们意料的是，Will拒绝了所有的建议；从成为Hannibal的Omega的那一刻起，这份连结就注定了要伴随他直到生命的尽头。然而Hannibal一点也不惊讶，因为他和Will开始约会的最大原因就是Will早已发现了真相。他面对着Hannibal，说出了Hannibal将在后半生铭记的话：_****我知道真正的你是谁，Hannibal Lecter。而我想要你，正是因为你是你。****_

当然，他们就此交谈了一番，然后？Hannibal把这份珍贵的记忆完美地保存在自己的思维宫殿里——他们第一次在Hannibal的大床上做爱，然后结合；Will在Hannibal咬上他的腺体时尖叫着喊出Hannibal的名字，而Hannibal在Will咬回来时低吼着Will的名字。

“Hannibal？”

Hannibal回过神，用鼻尖蹭了蹭Will的脖子，深深呼吸。Will闻起来像是枝头最丰满的那一颗果实，熟透了的甜蜜。“抱歉，”Hannibal低语道，“我只是想起了我们第一次约会的时候。”

Will咯咯地笑了起来。“我希望我也有你的好记性，”他说道，“但我保存了照片。”他在床头存着一本相册——实际上，就在枕头底下。有时候，他告诉Hannibal，在每一个即使有Winston和其他狗群的陪伴但仍然显得寂寥的夜晚，他会把自己蜷缩在Hannibal的枕头上，然后盯着他和医生的合影睁眼到天亮。

Hannibal感到一种强烈的愤怒贯穿了自己。Jack Crawford抓住了他，把他从自己的伴侣身边生生分离；他逼迫Hannibal进了巴尔的摩州立医院，然后把他关了起来。Hannibal每周能见一次Will，但这只是杯水车薪。在Omega的发情期时他才能触碰到他，如果他从牢房中伸出手尝试越过栅栏，Barney就会来把Will带走。但就算是这样，Will也总是会被逼迫着以各种理由离开巴尔的摩几个星期，留下Hannibal一个人，勉强遏制自己眼中黑暗的渴望。每当那些日子来临时，他都会很乐意剥了Barney的皮，即使Barney是他遇见过的最有礼貌的护工。

Hannibal的结终于消退了一些，Will转过身来把自己的胳膊缠绕上医生。他把自己的脸埋在Hannibal的胸膛上，身体轻轻地颤抖着，直到Hannibal紧紧地回抱住他。Hannibal用立陶宛语低语着，从他的双唇中流泻而出的一些单词Will无法理解，但仍然轻易地就安抚了他的情绪。

Hannibal摩挲着Will光裸的后背，闭上了眼睛。他想告诉Will这种日子不会持续太久；他不打算把下半生都耗费在他的牢房里，然后最终凄惨地长眠于地下；他也不打算忍受太久Chilton给他的惩罚，只因他没有像别人预期的那样行动。

但即使是这些房间也被监视着，摄像头安置在两个角落，确保Hannibal不会伤害Will，或者Will不会偷偷塞给Hannibal任何东西。Hannibal能做的所有就只是用身体的触碰和异国语言安慰Will。当Will的热潮再一次到来时，当Will的颤抖不再是因为怒气，而是因为渴望Hannibal操他、喂饱他时，Hannibal会用自己强壮的身体，满载的爱意，以及下流凶狠的亲吻驱散所有的不安。

他咬了咬Will红肿的嘴唇，伸出舌头舔舐着他的脖颈，用手拉住他的卷发，在Will柔顺地暴露出自己的脖子时露出兽性的笑容。他恨恨地用阴茎贯穿Will，低声呢喃着令人羞耻的句子；关于Will甜蜜的小洞，关于他是多么契合Hannibal的结，关于那个若不是Hannibal被捕，他们早就应该拥有的孩子。

他们疯狂地缠绵，Hannibal再一次射满Will的生殖腔；等他的结消退后，一切都再来一遍——Will骑在Hannibal身上自己动，Will面向下被操进床垫，Will背对着Hannibal被抬起一条腿接着挨操，还要在Hannibal撞击他的时候扭过脸来和Hannibal热吻。

食物装在托盘里被从一个窗口中推了进来。他们会在必要的时候补充能量，然后在精疲力竭中环抱着对方安然睡去。他们疯狂地做爱，然后在安静的时候里身体交叠，十指缠绕，温柔地凝视对方。

“我爱你。”Will再一次高潮的时候呢喃着爱语。这一轮情事悠长而温柔，他们的高潮层层堆叠，最终像是一条绵延的小溪般冲刷过两人的身体。

“永远，Will，”Hannibal在他的脖颈间嘶哑出声。他将Will按回床上，任由Will在他身上胡乱磨蹭。他们现在闻起来充满了性爱的味道，完全是一对伴侣该有的样子。“我永远爱你。”

Will哼哼着，但没有再开口。直到半个小时后Hannibal的结才消退。这已经是Will发情期的末尾了；Hannibal估计着，再有一次性爱和两次高潮，Will就要被逼着离开了。他会回到在外面的生活，独自一人，和三只狗一起被困在Hannibal的大房子里。

而Hannibal会被推回他的牢房，在毫无隐私的情况下冲一个凉水澡，洗去他身上带有的Will的味道。他绝不想这么干，但一些同院病人总会在Hannibal回来时做出粗鲁的评价。这也是为什么Miggs会自杀，就在Hannibal与Will第一次配偶探视回来的两天之后。

Hannibal想要将自己拔出来——他的射精结束了，现在准备去拿放在门口的餐盘，在Will睡着之前逼迫他吃点东西——但Will组织了他。他抓住Hannibal的胳膊，圆润的指甲扣进了医生的皮肤。

“Will？”Hannibal不解道。

他听见了Will舔唇的声音，也听见了他急促的呼吸声。最终Will放开了他，于是Hannibal的阴茎从他的体内滑了出来，连带出了一些白色的液体。Will的身体僵了一瞬，然后又放松地靠回了Hannibal。

“Will？”

Will靠近Hannibal的耳旁：“我没有吃避孕药。”Hannibal完全冻住了，他的手指紧紧捏住Will的屁股。Omega仰起头难耐地低吟着，更用力地贴近了他，“我很抱歉。”

“为什么这么做，Will？”Hannibal问道，他的嗓音柔软，温热的呼吸喷洒在Will的耳边。

“因为我厌倦了等待，”Will回答他，“我们本来会成为一个完美的家庭，但你被捕了。已经六年了，Hannibal。今年我已经四十岁了，我不能再等了。”

Hannibal拉开了一点距离，看着他，栗色的眼睛与蓝色相遇。Will舔了舔唇。

“我会带着孩子来看你的，”他保证道，“我会每周来，然后你们可以说说话。”

如果Will怀孕了，那么他们的配偶探视就会被停止。Hannibal只能透过栅栏看着Will；他没法触碰他，更不能陪着他一起去做产检。他甚至没法亲眼见证他的孩子的出世。

Will再一次舒展自己的身体，手指攀上Hannibal的后颈。Hannibal慢慢把自己的脸埋进Will的脖子里，深深地吸气。Will闻起来仍然是甜蜜而热情的，Hannibal的鼻尖充斥着他们的信息素交融的味道。

一切都正在被录音，但Will还是向他低语；他的声音是如此轻，即使是Hannibal也要屏住呼吸才能抓住那一闪而过的密语。

** _ ** _“我知道你不会错过这个的。”_ ** _ **

Hannibal叹息着用鼻子磨蹭Will的耳廓，亲吻着八年前他们结合时他在Will脖颈后留下的咬痕。他本来预计着再等一段时间，直到护工们、警卫们，还有Chilton都放松了警惕，认为他会安分地待在这里后再行动。

但现在Will向他伸出了手。没人能想到Will会怀孕，即使他们知道在发情期时怀孕的机率有百分之八十。而Hannibal毫不怀疑他聪明的伴侣总有办法提高自己的受孕几率。

“Will。”Hannibal喃喃道，然后阖上眼睛，再一次把鼻子压在年轻男人柔软的卷发里。

“我很抱歉。”Will抱紧了他。

“不，”Hannibal摇了摇头，“别这么说。”他睁开眼睛，看见他的伴侣正盯着他，甜蜜的Will，正在为自己的冲动而道歉，但他盯着Hannibal的双眼里却燃着异样的火焰。Omeg抬起了自己的下巴；他根本就不为此感到抱歉。“别道歉，亲爱的Will，”Hannibal悄声低语道，“你本无意如此。”

Will没有回答。

“你不必为任何事情道歉，”Hannibal继续道，他轻柔地吻Will，“你会是一位好父亲的。”

“真的吗？”Will立即问道。

Hannibal点头，“毫无疑问。”

“我会带他们来看你的。”Will再一次保证道。但当Hannibal看进他的蓝色眸子时，他立即明白了Will真实的想法；Omega一点也不打算带着他们的孩子来这里。为什么要这么干呢，在他早已看透自己的Alpha也不打算在这里久留的意图之后？Hannibal不会只满足于他的伴侣和孩子一周一次的探视的。

** _ ** _而对此，Will知道得一清二楚。_ ** _ **

“当然。”Hannibal故意为了角落里的监听装置和摄像头佯作妥协道。

Will笑着拉近了他们的距离。Hannibal紧紧抓着他的头发，不愿意他离开分毫。

当Will的发情期结束时他最终还是放开了。随着房门上的一声轻敲，Will把自己裹进几乎没派上用场的羽绒被里，看着Hannibal穿上衣服。然后Hannibal躺回床上，Will像刚进来时一样，重新束缚住他的四肢，然后为他戴上了面具。很快Hannibal就被再一次放上了推车，他栗色的眼睛紧紧锁着Will，直到他被带离房间，再也无法看到他。

两个护工，加上Barney，都是Beta，所以Will的信息素不会像刺激一个Alpha那样对他们产生太大影响。但他们仍然闻到了Will过于浓郁的味道，那种香甜缭绕在他们的鼻尖，让他们忍不住打了好几个喷嚏。Hannibal的指甲狠狠陷进了手掌，他努力控制着自己的愤怒。

**_**_不是现在，_**_**他想着，**_**_也不是Barney。马上，等到合适的时机，我会杀了另外两个人的。等着瞧吧。_**_**

** _ ** ** _ **

Hannibal已经有个计划了；自从被关在这里的第一年起，他就有计划了。但他永远都是****一个拥有足够耐心的捕食者；而有些美妙值得等待。****

** _ ** ** _ **

Will推了他一把，现在Hannibal要开始行动了......两个月，他想着。Will下一次的发情期会是在三个月之后，两个月的时间足够Will搞清楚自己到底有没有怀上。然后他会来探望他，把消息告诉Hannibal。而在那之后，Hannibal的越狱将会很快到来的。

这场越狱或许会被别人提前预料到——Chilton好不容易聪明一次，终于意识到想要强行把这样一个Alpha关在笼子里的想法是多么荒谬可笑，尤其是当他的Omega怀着身孕，并且独身在外。

但又或许他还是一个傻蛋，就像是他在其他每一个方面表现出来的一样；或许他会来讥讽Hannibal，炫耀自己刚搭上讪的Omega（Chilton是个Beta，他的伴侣通常也是Beta；为什么他会这么自信自己说谎的艺术能比Doctor Hannibal Lecter高明呢？）。

他的束缚被解开了，于是Hannibal在自己的床上躺下，无视了Barney从窗口送进来的餐盘。吃东西、沐浴，并且换上Barney拿来的新连体服，他会在在熄灯之前做完这些的。

但现在还有几个小时——如果Barney老旧的手表靠得住的话。

Hannibal闭上眼睛，立即就梦见了Will；Omega光着脚，挺起来的肚子里怀着他们的幼崽。一对龙凤胎。以后他们还会有一个，然后再生一个。四个孩子会欢乐地奔跑在Will常常伫立其中的森林。Will的指缝中流淌着鲜血，嘴里咀嚼着一根人骨，他的嘴唇在油脂的侵染下闪闪发亮，鲜美的肉汁从他的下巴滑落。他的卷发随意地散乱着，双眼明亮，另一只空闲的手抚摩着自己的肚子。

Hannibal不知道他们会在哪里。或许是弗洛伦萨，希腊也有可能，或者巴黎？但这不重要。他们会在气候宜人的地方隐居，就在某一幢Hannibal被捕之前所拥有的众多房产里。

Will会得到他所需要的一切。他们的孩子会丰衣足食，无忧无虑，但绝不会因宠爱而软弱无能。每个夜晚Will都会挺着大肚子蜷缩在Hannibal的怀里，在生下孩子之后又恢复原本的紧致平坦。他会搂住Hannibal的脖子，然后安稳地沉入黑甜的梦境。

而Hannibal会紧紧抱着他，再也不放他离开。

**_**_很快了。_**_**他想着，然后滑入了更深的梦乡。

✦Maniškis：立陶宛语，意味“我的”。

✦mylimasis：立陶宛语，意味“我的爱人”。


	2. Chapter 2

Will心不在焉地合上书，把它和眼镜一起放在了旁边的桌子上。Winston在床尾蜷成一团，Lulu在他身边；通常Will不会让狗狗们上床的——这是Hannibal定的规矩。即使现在他的伴侣被逮捕并且监禁了起来，他也觉得自己非得遵守家规不可。

但今晚不同。今晚是无数个那些夜晚——那些Will感到无法自控的夜晚之一。在这些夜晚里，他不再强大，不再是耀眼的、有着独特思维模式的Will Graham；他变成了一个只想被自己的Alpha紧紧拥在怀里的脆弱Omega。

在Will的一生中，有无数次他都憎恨过自己的生理性别；第一次发情期到来时，每一个人，即使是学校里的孩子们都开始用不同的方式对待他。一夜之间，他不再仅仅是“__那个怪胎Will Graham”__，更是一个__Omega小婊子__。就连他的父亲跟他说话时，也不再把他当作一个男人、一个好兄弟了；似乎突然之间，Will就变成了一个可怜兮兮的、需要被特殊对待的易碎品。他的生理性别使他看起来毫无攻击性，这的确是事实；但这绝不代表Will Graham是个弱者。

然而现在？Will感到虚弱。他的胸膛在悲鸣中起伏，拳头深深地陷进了柔软的羽绒被。他仍然用着自己和Hannibal一同采购的针织品。这些都是Hannibal为Will挑的；毛巾、毯子，甚至是衣服。他总是记得Will的喜好：宽松的毛衣和运动裤、温暖的羊毛袜、厚实的毛毯，以及占据了小半张床的枕头——方便Will在想筑个小巢的时候用这个把自己埋进去。

但现在，Hannibal不会在这里了。Will没办法再想以前那样，享受这些他们一起买的东西了——即使这些东西是Hannibal为他买的。

Will转头看向他们共享的衣帽间，Hannibal的很多物品还在那里。之前FBI把它们全都搜刮走了，斤斤计较其上的每一根纤维和发丝，不放过任何一个能证明Hannibal是切萨皮克开膛手的证据；等他们终于完事儿了，Will就立刻把所有东西都要了回来。

__“我们需要这些，Will。”__Jack曾站在他面前这么说道，并且努力使自己看起来善解人意，而不只是一个有着巨大阴茎的蠢兮兮的Alpha。他就站在这间卧室里，居高临下地盯着Will，粗壮的胳膊环绕在厚实的胸膛前。Will还记得他背后站着Beverly、Price以及Zeller——只有Beverly的眼中充满同情。

Will也记得自己站在原地，最终还是对那张他逼迫Jack搞来的搜查令妥协了。“好吧，”他开口道，**_**_“_**_**__但你们得还回来。”__

** _ ** ** _ **

他从Jack的眼睛里就能看出来他在想什么；你的伴侣不会回来了。但Will才是和Hannibal**_**_心灵相通_**_**的那一个——没有人能比他更懂Hannibal了——他的Alpha总是会回到他身边的。

** _ ** ** _ **

Will回过神，抬手关掉了床头小灯，然后找了一个舒服的姿势躺下。最近他的肚子开始折腾他，而且血检结果也已经出来了，两天后他会再去产科医生那里一趟。Will的心底燃起从未有过的强烈希望——他渴望能从医生口里得到一个怀孕的好消息。

他和Hannibal都想要孩子；抚养他们，教导他们，让他们传承自己。他们用了两年时间做好了要孩子的准备，于是接下来的那一次发情期Will停用了避孕药。但就是这个时候，Hannibal被捕了——如果FBI再晚两周来，那么Hannibal被监禁的时候Will或许就成了单身父亲。那一次发情期变成了他和Hannibal在巴尔的摩犯罪精神病院度过的第一个发情期，而那时Will也已经重新开始服用避孕药了。

Omega闭上眼睛，一些画面在他的眼睑下晃动；并非他在犯罪现场做侧写时的景象，而是__曾经的__快乐时光......

_ _Will被领进了整幢房子里Hannibal最喜爱的地方——厨房。虽然现在他才发现，但这一切还是挺有趣的。Hannibal在自己的房子添了点东西，好让一切看起来显得很正常。不，不是正常，而是有人情味儿。他的家在Will眼里完全是魔鬼披着人皮的样子：暖色的木制品、柔软的地毯、令人感到惬意的壁炉和舒适的椅子。但Will分明在墙上看见了无数件经由Alpha完美的笔尖创作的、仿若艺术品的谋杀画像；餐桌上甚至放置着巨大而精美的鹿角雕塑。这些迷惑人的小装饰品，分明就是在提醒每位来客，这里住着一个人面兽心的怪物。_ _

_ _Will早已看透了一切真相。然而当他俩隔着厨台对望时，Hannibal似乎并没有意识到这个。_ _

_ _“我能为你做些什么，Will？”他仍然彬彬有礼。门铃响起的时候Hannibal正在做晚餐，因此现在他的右手边有一把锋利的菜刀。_ _

_ _“我知道真正的你是谁。”Will开口道。他不想再拖了。_ _

_ _Hannibal的右手握住了刀柄，表面上看起来这似乎是Alpha潜意识的举动，但Will知道他在演戏。_ _

回忆到这里，Will躺在他们共有的大床上微微笑了。那个晚上Hannibal可做出了不少有趣的表情。

_ _沉默在蔓延。“抱歉，你在说什么？”直到现在，他还要装。_ _

_ _“你是切萨皮克开膛手。”Will的语气波澜不惊。他始终与Hannibal保持着眼神接触，明亮的蓝色紧紧盯着面前的栗色。最近他常做这个动作，为了表示他对Hannibal的感激——Hannibal永远都表现得进退得体。但在发现Will是个Omega之后，Hannibal的行为就瞬间上升到了直白的求爱——一开始Will对他来说是个能让他享受毁灭带来的快感的Beta，然而现在，Will变成了将会与他紧紧相连的Omega。_ _

_ _Will捕捉到了Hannibal脸上外露的情绪。Hannibal仍然是一个很难读懂的伪装大师，那张逼真的人皮可谓是严丝合缝。但WIll同样技艺高超，更何况现在的他已经找到了正确的角度。_ _

_ _渴望在Hannibal的眼里一闪而过；渴望鲜血，渴望暴力，渴望终有一日能找到一个理解他的人。他的第一个主意是欺骗，用花言巧语使Will相信自己的想法是错的；接着变成了愉快地接受，随之而来的是更加深沉的渴望。Will看着那双眼就知道他在想什么，但他仍然选择接近Hannibal。孤身前来，毫无防备，甚至取下了人际交往时不可或缺的眼镜（伪装）。_ _

_ _缓缓地，Hannibal把手中的刀放在一旁。“你的本能为你助了一臂之力，Will。”他开口道。_ _

_ _“是吗？”侧写师饶有兴趣地问道。_ _

_ _“众人皆知Omega不应长期压抑自己的本能，”Hannibal解释道，“即使是效用最低的抑制剂也会在一段时间后彻底毁坏你的身体。你不再服用抑制剂了，所以现在......”_ _

_ _“我看得更清了。”Will替他说完了后半句。Hannibal点了点头，没有移开放在Will身上的目光。“我看清了你的真面目，Hannibal Lecter，”他继续道，然后深深吸气，再慢慢呼出。空气似乎变得黏稠了起来。“但我仍然想要你。”_ _

_ _Hannibal轻微地歪了歪头。现在的他，看起来比曾经的任何时候都更像一个捕食者。_ _

_ _“在还没弄明白之前，我就想让你成我的伴侣。”Will承认道，“但不是一开始。一开始我恨你。”_ _

_ _医生的嘴角翘了翘，一个被取悦了的弧度。_ _

_ _“你一直在我身边。”Will继续道，“即使是操纵我、戏弄我，甚至是想要弄坏我的时候。但事实上......”他把胳膊伸展开，摊了摊手，“我早已破碎了。”_ _

_ _他说完，上前了一步，但厨台仍然横亘在他们之间。Hannibal的手指明显地抽动了一下，但并没有靠近那把刀。_ _

_ _

_ _“我想要你，因为你强壮、睿智、富有、迷人......你拥有Omega们想要但不敢承认的一切。”Will解释道，“我想要你，还因为你冷静自持，心如磐石一般坚定。除非你自己愿意，身边的人和事从来不会影响你分毫，。”_ _

_ _

_ _“你从来不用恐惧或者厌恶的眼神看我，因为你是连环杀人犯。”Will继续道，他紧紧盯着Hannibal。“你知道我闭上眼睛后会看到什么，你也知道在我的梦中纠缠我的是什么；你了解我，因为你本身就是魔鬼。很久以前我就认识到，或许这辈子我都没法感到安全和平淡了，但荒谬的是......我发现我已经不在乎有没有那些东西了。我感觉自己在被你保护着。”他深呼吸，阖上了眼睛。当他再次睁开时，他看见Hannibal轻微动了动，缩短了一点他们之间的距离。那把刀被彻底遗弃在厨台上了。_ _

_ _

_ _“每个Omega都希望拥有一个愿意为自己犯下杀孽的Alpha，即使没人会把这个说出口。”Will看着他，坦然地剖析道，“我们想要杀手。这是在我们脑海最深处、最原始的渴望。我们渴望有Alpha能毫不犹豫地发起决斗，只为向我们证明自己是最好的那个。”_ _

_ _

_ _“我想要这些，Hannibal。”Will微微笑了，“我想要一个优雅而迷人的高智商杀人犯，而你就是最好的。我想看你只用眼神就可以震慑那些胆敢觊觎我的人，我还想看你猎杀他们，屠宰他们，为我呈上他们的心脏。”Will抬了抬头，“是的，我已经搞清楚关于食人的事儿了，但令我困扰的是我对此竟然一点也不感到恶心。所以......”他并没有说完，反倒是耸了耸肩，就好像在对Hannibal说“你会怎么办？”_ _

_ _

_ _除了暗示Hannibal他俩该去约会之外，Will什么也不想干。他抗争自己内心的怪物的时间已经够久了，而现在他选择放弃。他厌烦了自己一个人待在家里，孤零零地坐着，就只是因为别人无法理解他的与众不同。但Hannibal理解他，爱他，甚至是沉溺于他。_ _

_ _

_ _Will的母亲在他还在襁褓中的时候就离开了。他的父亲也离开了，先是因为酒精，然后又是因为他把分化后的Will当成易碎的小茶杯，后来就是由于酗酒带来的心脏病。_ _

_ _

_ _Will在高中时候的好朋友也都日渐疏离。还有大学里的，警署里的，匡提科里的......人们一个接一个地离开。Will的孤独是他不得已的妥协，而非真心的选择。_ _

_ _

** _ ** _但Hannibal不会离开。_ ** _ **

_ _

_ _“我想要你。”Will再次重复这句今晚已经被他说了无数次的话。_ _

_ _

Will温热的鼻息在冷寂的大床上反倒显得烫人。他在松软的枕头上翻了个身，把自己换了个姿势埋进去。他觉得自己的那番话算得上是言简意赅，直切要害；但他也可能永远都没法确切地解释清楚为什么自己想要Hannibal Lecter。Will渴望得到一个在看透他之后还不被吓跑的Alpha——这突如其来的，而且势在必行的想法简直跟医生本人一样疯狂。这也是为什么Hannibal非Will不可的原因；一个懂他，理解他，并为他**_**_留下_**_**的人。

_ _

那之后，他们更好地了解了一下彼此的习惯和喜好。在对阳春白雪的一番侃侃而谈之后，接下来的事情，Hannibal只会为Will而神魂颠倒。

_ _

_ _Hannibal缓缓地眨了眨眼，栗色的眸子色深近黑，深处沉沉有光，仿佛一个吞噬了所有光的黑洞。他终于踏出了厨房，绕开碍事的厨台，一步一步接近Will。他并不担心Will会害怕，一点也不——他足够了解Will。但或许，他在等待，给Will一个离开的机会；给Omega一个退出的机会。_ _

_ _

_ _但Will绝不退出。_ _

_ _

_ _Hannibal走到Will面前，然后继续往前逼近，迫使Will后退，直到臀部抵上厨台。他们俩之间的身高差并不大，或许只有两厘米，但Will仍微微扬起了下巴，眼神锁定在Alpha身上。_ _

_ _

_ _“Will......”Hannibal的呼吸都变得缓慢了。_ _

_ _

_ _“嗯？”_ _

_ _

_ _Hannibal又做了一个深呼吸，Will感觉到温热的气息抚过自己的嘴唇。“你确定吗？”Hannibal问道。_ _

_ _

_ _Will点头，然后他露出了一个笑，红唇白齿显得格外艳丽。“我一直是你的。在我们相遇之前，切萨皮克开膛手就迷住我了。”_ _

_ _

_ _Hannibal的唇角翘了起来。他稍稍向后退了点，一只大掌握住Will的臀部，另外一只捏住Will的脖子，而Omega抬了抬头以示回应。Will感觉Hannibal的身体简直像是个巨大的火球，很明显此刻Alpha本能已经完全冲破了理智的禁锢。他从自己被圈起来的一小块空间中抬头看着Hannibal，发现医生正盯着他后颈的那处禁区。_ _

_ _

_ _一根手指滑过敏感的腺体，Will狠狠地颤了颤。_ _

_ _

_ _“亲爱的，甜蜜的Will。”Hannibal叹息道。_ _

_ _

_ _“嗯？”Will低声哼哼。_ _

_ _

_ _“我们......不该这么做。”Hannibal说，然后在Will因他的话而猛然抬头怒视着他时，又补充道，“不是现在。”Will眼里的火焰愈烧愈烈，而Hannibal以一个皱着脸的表情做回应——后来Will才知道这是Hannibal只会为他展现的“独家表情”。_ _

_ _

_ _“我们应该先说说话。”Hannibal继续道，“即使我非常想现在就占有你，但......”_ _

_ _

_ _“我不会改变主意的。”Will笃定地告诉他，“我知道真正的你是谁，Hannibal Lecter。而我想要你，正是因为你是你。”_ _

_ _

_ _Hannibal的喉结很明显地上下滑动了一下，就好像他快要压抑不住自己的冲动了一样。“_ _ ** _ ** _Maniškis_ ** _ ** _ _。”（立陶宛语，意味“mine”）_ _

_ _

_ _Will不懂这个单词，也不知道这是哪种语言，但不论是什么他都点了点头。Hannibal闭上了眼睛，深深地吸气。“Will......”_ _

_ _

_ _“我在。”Will在他说完之前就立刻回答道。_ _

_ _

_ _Hannibal的鼻子里发出了痛苦的忍耐声，然后猛然俯身，抓着Will的屁股把他拉近，另一只胳膊环过Will的肩膀，把人按在自己的胸膛上，两个人的嘴唇终于贴合在了一起。Will紧紧依靠着年长些的男人，手指穿插过Hannibal的发间，把那些服从于发胶的头发拨得一团乱。Hannibal的嘴唇干燥，但很温暖，舔弄Will唇瓣的舌头比之更加灼热。_ _

_ _

_ _Will低吟着，试图把Alpha拽得更近。Hannibal的身体与他的相挤压，Will感觉医生似乎在尝试让他俩融为一体。实际上，Hannibal早就做到这个了；在Will的脑子里、心脏中，他无处不在。_ _

_ _

_ _Will不确定人类真的有灵魂这种东西，但如果他有，那无疑也是属于Hannibal的。而且他知道，他也拥有Hannibal的一切。_ _

_ _

_ _“Maniškis ，”Hannibal抵着他的嘴唇喃喃着，沉迷于一个又一个吻。当不得不需要氧气的时候，他们俩就贴着对方剧烈地喘息，嘴唇还要恋恋不舍地摩擦过对方的。_ _

_ _

_ _Will呻吟着，感觉到Hannibal难以抑制的兴奋。Hannibal已经硬了，但如果他们继续下去的话，两人都会进入发情期。Will想要这个，他想要结合，但Hannibal想要谈心——所以他不介意等。他总是很擅长钩住自己心仪的鱼儿。_ _

_ _

_ _而现在，他允许Hannibal稍稍后退。他们的嘴唇仍贴在一起，Hannibal揽着他的腰，而他抓着Hannibal灰金的头发。_ _

_ _

_ _这一刻，他们一同享受鲜血与暴力的盛宴。_ _

_ _

Will呜咽着把脸埋进枕头，攥着被角的手颤抖不止。他把自己蜷缩成一团，膝盖几乎紧挨着胸膛。此时复杂而剧烈的情感让他感觉自己的五脏六腑像是被放进了绞肉机，而渴望混合着愤怒、恐惧和孤独，哽在他的喉咙里堵住了呼吸。此时他无比需要自己的Alpha，但他的Alpha就是**_**_不在这个该死的地方_**_**。

_ _

“我恨你，”Will在空荡荡的房间里低语着。Winston呜了一声，但没有动；Lulu早已在Will的低泣中睡着了。“我恨你，”Will重复了一遍，“如果你再不出来，我就自己进去，然后**_**_杀了你_**_**。”

最终Will还是不安稳地睡着了。他梦到Hannibal牵着他，两人一起看着他们的幼崽玩耍。他记得他们建立连结的那个夜晚，也记得他们共享的晚餐，一颗放在精致托盘里的心脏；来自于一个不自量力的Alpha。

_ _

Will抚上自己的肚子；然后慢慢陷入甜蜜的梦乡。

To be cotinued


	3. Chapter 3

实际上，Hannibal本打算等到Will给他带来怀孕的好消息时再动手。

距离下一次发情期还有三个周的时候，Will走进了监狱，坐在一把放在牢房前的塑料椅子上对他的伴侣微笑，嘘寒问暖、谈论近况，但对自己是否怀孕了只字不提。

地上有一条分割线，来访者只能待在那条线之后；Will绞着自己的手指，靠得很近。每次看到这个，Hannibal都需要克制自己的冲动——有时候，当Will进来之后坐在那里，肩膀紧绷，眼中燃烧着烈焰，手指却无助地缠绕在一起，仿佛他只是想要一个伸手触碰的机会——每当这个时候，Hannibal都得抑制住自己，花费毕生的自制力，才能压下整个身体扑向他的欲望。但他必须忍耐，如果这么做的代价是两个周都见不到Will的话。Hannibal心知肚明Chilton肯定很乐意看到他们俩这么干，因为这样，他就有机会使这对爱侣在更长时间内都见不到彼此了。

三天后Will会再次来访，也许那时他就会告诉Hannibal自己怀孕了。Hannibal愿意为此等待，但如果在这之前时机就到了......别忘了，他可是个从来不会错过猎物的阿喀琉斯之踵的捕食者。当一个机会来敲门时，他趁热打铁；而当一个柔软的腹部袒露在面前时，咬就完事儿了。

在夜里，这层最高防御级别的楼层里会有两个护工值班。他们的主要工作就是回答问题，阻止犯人们伤害自己，在事态变得暴力血腥时打一打镇定剂，然后把需要医疗的犯人运走。

当Sammie，最近才占了Miggs的牢房的犯人开始一边尖叫着耶稣基督，一边把自己的脑袋往牢门上磕的时候，值晚班的两个护工正好走进来。Hannibal或许哼哼了几声，起了个唱圣歌的头，但他可不觉得自己应该为Sammie试图把自己脑袋撞开花的行为负责。

护工之一，Mark，冲到牢房前对Hannibal大叫着让他闭嘴。把手伸出栅栏的念头在Hannibal的脑子里一闪而过——他完全可以这么干，这个男人离得很近——但他没动。现在他最需要的，是安全通过这两个护工，还有那个坐在大门口的警卫。警报响起的时候Hannibal想顺利逃脱，而不是被扔回牢房。

Mark还在大吼大叫，而Hannibal抓住了自己胸前的衣服，一言不发。等到男人转身走开时，他仿佛支撑不住自己了似的，撞上了栅栏。他的前额被狠狠磕到了，但他好像一点也感觉不到疼，顺着栅栏和墙壁滑倒在地，肢体抽搐，手指紧紧攥着胸前的衣服。

Hannibal倒在地上痛苦地呻吟了几声，Mark和另一个红头发的护工停下脚步，转身审视着他。紧张与不安像是汗水一般从他们的身体里渗透出来，充斥在空气中。Hannibal无视了这个，他需要他们把他放出去。在一动不动之前他痉挛了几下，然后在两个护工的叫喊声中彻底静止。

Hannibal知道Mark已经在这里工作了两个月了——他总是眼观六路，耳听八方。红头发待在这里的时间要更短一些，Barney之前领着他转了一圈，告诉他Hannibal是个聪明的咬人怪——他们知道的信息也就仅此而已了。

这意味着他们对“正确从牢房转移Dr Hannibal Lecter”的安保措施毫无头绪——他们根本没想过真有一天会直面他。再者，人们对Hannibal的了解真是海枯见底，他的行动在其他人看来总是卓诡变幻的。几年前Hannibal被审判的时候，他在警车上自己设法解开了手铐，然后把它们勒上了一个警察的脖子——那个警察最终还是活了下来——但Hannibal根本没想着逃跑。两个小时后，人们在一间办公室里发现了他和Will，这对爱侣在用身体对彼此做最后的道别。

Chilton总是要求给Hannibal戴上全套的装备——各个关节、臀部、胸膛，除此之外还有一件难以挣脱的束身衣——好像这样就能防住他了似的。就连他的嘴巴也得戴上铁罩子，因为他是个食人魔——指不定什么时候就会给他们来上一口。

Mark打开牢门，红头发把推车推了进来。他们合力抬起他，Hannibal甚至能感觉到恐惧如同细小的水流一般从这两人体内蜿蜒而出，但他仍然装作浑身无力，任由他们把他放在推车上，并且把他的手拷在推车的两旁。

然后，他们竟然就这样把他推出了牢房。门口的警卫总是半梦半醒，他早已对囚犯们自虐的事情见惯不怪，而且很长一段时间里都没出现过护工受到伤害的事情了，所以在他们经过他的时候甚至都没有抬头看一眼。

Hannibal被推进了电梯，上了两层楼之后就到了医疗室。惨白刺眼的灯光打在他的眼皮上，一切事物看起来都像是诡异的红色。Hannibal静静等待着，直到推车的轮子接触到地毯时带来一阵轻微的颠簸。

还有一半的距离。

Hannibal挣开右手的手铐，没有浪费任何时间；他一手扯下Mark挂在裤腰上的棍子，抡起来就砸向男人的脸。

这一切都发生在眨眼之间。

Hannibal翻身跳下推车，但左手上仍牵制着他的链子使他和车一起倒在了地上。Mark靠在墙上捂着脸，尖叫着大喊：“Paul——Paul！抓住他！”

Paul，那个红头发的护工，在Hannibal解开左手铐的时候抓起了自己手中的狼牙棒朝他挥了过来。Hannibal敏捷地就地向右一滚，躲开了力道十足的一击。Paul的棍子砸在推车上，发出了巨大的响声，在无人的走廊上回声不断。Hannibal站了起来，在男人再一次举起手中的棍子之前就擒住了他。除了一罐梅斯催泪毒气，Hannibal手无寸铁，但他强健有力的心脏正不断迸出渴求暴力的血液。

Hannibal把Paul的脑袋向后拉，然后用自己尖利的牙齿撕开了男人暴露无遗的喉咙。鲜血喷射在他的舌头上，铁锈的味道带着死亡的美味。Hannibal本想给这份美味调个料，但那边还有一个Mark在等着——让人久等可不礼貌。

Mark不大的眼睛现在看上去竟然像是只有两个血红的眼珠子。Hannibal没玩什么花哨的，决定给他个痛快——他捡起Paul的狼牙棒，狠狠砸了下去。Mark的脑袋被砸了个豁，脑浆迸射在墙上，碎裂的头骨依稀可见，还有些什么软组织在缓缓渗出。

不到一分钟，整个走廊上就只剩下了Hannibal和两个躺在地上的护工。血污沾染在他的嘴巴和脖子上，蓝色的连体囚服也被暗红的液体浸了个透彻。Hannibal伸出一根指头抹了抹胸膛上血迹——现在，他手上有了两罐梅斯毒气以及一根警棍。

但他还需要一枚刀片。

{oOo}

就算手上的冰淇淋冰得几乎要把他的脑子都给冻住，Will还是情不自禁地微笑着。他缓了缓，等那一阵不舒服过去之后又挖了一勺薄荷巧克力。Hannibal从来不在家里放这些零嘴，所以Will去了一趟商店；毕竟就算是Hannibal，也没法用他的“食材”做出一份冰淇淋。

Will抚上了肚子，笑容稍稍减退。“爸爸很快就会出来了。”他低声对肚子里还未成人型的小胚胎说道。不久前他做了一次血检，等了几天后那个女医生——和Will一样是个Omeg——就告诉他他怀孕了。当告诉Will的时候，她看起来既惊喜又担忧，但Will知道了这个消息之后只感觉欣喜若狂。

距上一次发情期已经有两个月了，而他发现自己怀孕了也不过一周。Will不觉得对薄荷冰淇淋突如其来的爱好是因为怀孕的原因，这只是他思考的时候的习惯——以前他会喝酒，但现在，有了肚子里的小东西之后，很明显这个选项已经被剔除了。

Will叹了口气，挖起一勺冰淇淋吃掉，然后把杯子放回桌上。那个用来看音乐剧的巨大显示屏——Hannibal在他们俩同居之后买回家的，Will并没有认真在看，他只是想听白噪音。Winston蜷缩在他脚边，Lulu在角落的狗窝里睡觉。他们俩是WIll仅留下来的两只狗；Winston很乖，而且他是Will的最爱，而Lulu已经太老了，不适合再送给别的新家庭。

Will发现自己又笑了起来，并且怀里还抱着一个抱枕。他怀孕了，而且他得想办法把这个消息告诉Hannibal，不惊动Chilton，也不能被其他任何人知道。一旦这件事被泄露，那么Hannibal身边的警戒就会成倍数增加。Will毫不怀疑Hannibal早已有一个越狱计划了，但他不想让这件事难上加难。他们还需要时间打包行李，远离这个国家。

Will窝在枕头堆里，漫无边际地想着。这个房子，将会是追捕Hannibal的警察——实际上主要是Jack的首要选择。Jack肯定会来劝说Will接受监管，保护他，或者说是利用他作为一个诱饵钓他的Alpha上钩。对此，Will简直是嗤之以鼻；Jack和他的小伙伴们，还有Alana，当他们得知Will拒绝切断与Hannibal的连结时简直都要吓死了。他们把他当成参天古木上的一株菟丝花，一个即使Alpha犯下了铁证如山的滔天罪行也不愿舍弃这段连结的脆弱Omega——但他们根本一无所知。

早在和Hannibal连结的三周之前，Will就搞清楚了真实的Hannibal到底是谁。一直以来，他的医生都建议他注射抑制剂，而曾经的Will觉得一辈子伪装成Beta没什么不好，即使可能会带来副作用和强烈的反噬也无所谓。但那时候的他绝对想不到，停止使用抑制剂也可以是柳暗花明又一村。他没有错过Hannibal第一次嗅到他似有若无的Omega信息素时眼中闪过的光，那之后他认真地考虑过这个——当一切线索都指向同一个尽头时，Will的确好好考虑过关于他们俩的一切——毕竟Hannibal Lecter可是切萨皮克开膛手。

Will又想起了那个他和Hannibal彼此坦白的夜晚。在那个晚上，他告诉Hannibal他对他的渴望正是源于真正的他。对Will这种总是月下独酌、形影相吊的人来说，身边出现一个像Hannibal那样让他感觉不离不弃的人简直就是一场美梦成真。如Hannibal一样优秀的Alpha可谓是凤毛麟角，他强壮、睿智、富有......他是一个Omega所能梦想的全部。

同时他还是一个连环杀手——而这恰恰是使他成为Will的梦中情人的原因。

Will沉迷于自己的记忆，但电视屏幕下方滚动的一条消息攥住了他的注意力：

食人魔Hannibal逃离了巴尔的摩州立犯罪精神病院！ 

Will猛然坐起来，飞快地调大了音量：

“......发生于昨晚，”记者这么说着。

记者的女搭档点了点头，翻着桌子上的报纸。“据说携带武器，极度危险，是吗Tom？”

“没错，Chris，”Tom回答道，“据了解，Dr Lecter杀了四个人，带着一根警棍和两罐梅斯赌气，还有几种带有锋利刀刃的武器离开了。其中一个当值的警卫被......劈开了。”他看起来有点被提词器上的话恶心到了，于是Chris继续说了下去。

“目前，”她说道，“FBI和巴尔的摩警署已针对Doctor Hannibal Lecter，众人皆知的食人魔Hannibal 展开了全国性追捕。六年前，Lecter因杀害就读于匡提科FBI学院的实习生 Michael Bates被逮捕。而他的伴侣，侧写师William Graham至今仍然在那里工作。

“Lecter的律师为他以过失杀人为由做辩护，因为受害者Michael Bates，一个Alpha，试图向他的伴侣求爱。有证据浮出水面，暗示Lecter与切萨皮克开膛手谋杀案有关。Lecter被控有十二起已知的开膛手谋杀案，但因其精神错乱而无罪，并被巴尔的摩州立犯罪精神病院判处无期徒刑。”

Will轻轻地呼出一口气，回忆起了Hannibal曾向他献上的Michael Bates的心脏——呈在精致的银盘里，热气腾腾，香味四溢。Bates是一个根本不在乎Will早已有主的Alpha，他从来都把Will大声重复的“NO”当耳旁风。Hannibal，当然了，对此绝不手软——胆敢触碰他的伴侣，他见一个杀一个，见两个杀一双。

现在换到忍下呕吐感的Tom说话了。“昨晚十点至凌晨四点期间，Lecter越狱了。他偷走的车属于其中一个被谋杀的护工，今早六点发现被抛弃在距巴尔的摩州立医院六公里之外。”

“据参与调查的消息人士称，Lecter很可能会留在马里兰州，直到他找到自己的伴侣为止，”Chris补充道，“Will Graham，一个FBI的Omega顾问，在其伴侣被捕并被指控时正在调查切萨皮克开膛手的案子。Graham接受了调查，但并未发现有任何犯罪行为。他拒绝接受任何采访，目前仍住在与其伴侣共享的房子里——”

门铃声响了，压过了电视里的报道声。Winston警觉地抬起了头，Lulu低低吠叫着，但都在Will的喝止声中乖乖待在原位。Omega关掉了电视，放下怀里的枕头，站起来去开门。他对站在门外的Jack和Beverly，还有两辆停在他的车旁的厢型车一点也不惊讶，但出乎意料的是媒体竟然还没有铺天盖地涌过来。或许他会给他们一个小时呢；两小时也不是不行。

“你好，Jack。”Will眨了眨眼睛。

“早上好，Will。”Beverly对他说道，还附送了一个微笑。Will感谢这点友好。

“你看新闻了吗？”Jack质问道，一如既往地喜欢开门见山。

“Hannibal逃了。”Will点点头，“你认为他会来找我。”

“你没有切断和他的连结，Will，”Jack皱眉，语气中的厌恶溢于言表，为此Beverly都瞥了他一眼。“你仍然在发情期时去找他，并且表现得就好像你们还是一对普通的伴侣。”

“我们就是一对伴侣。”Will沉声道，耐心即将用尽。Jack似乎意识到了自己有些咄咄逼人，所以他不得不妥协了一点。毕竟现在Will已经知道自己的Alpha恢复了自由身，并且正为他而来，如果此时再过分压榨......这或许不是个好主意。

气氛僵持不下，好在还有一个Beverly。虽然她也是个Alpha，但很显然更加冷静，自控能力更上一层。“我们都知道他会来找你的，Will，”她尝试让自己显得不那么具有攻击性，“你不必离家，但几个FBI探员待在这里可以保证你的安全。”

“Hannibal永远不会伤害我。”Will挑眉看着Jack欲言又止，在他终于忍不住咆哮起来的时候选择不做理会，顺带还抿着唇假笑了一下，“所以别说得那么好听，你们就是想在他真的出现时抓住他。”他撇着嘴想，起码也共事了这么久，他们真的要拿这一套糊弄他吗？还是说在利用了他的共情能力这么久之后，仍然看不清他到底能做到多少？

“我这么做还不是因为你又不会自己把他交出来。”Jack不耐烦地嘟囔着。

这倒是大实话，所以Will不打算怼回去。自从Hannibal被逮捕已经过去六年了，而Will始终拒绝断开与他的连结，并且毫不避讳地无时无刻把他的名字挂在嘴边就好像他们还是一对平常而又甜蜜的伴侣。所以即使当年他没被指控为从犯的唯一原因是他设法使人们相信他对自己的Alpha是个食人魔的事实毫不知情（当然，也多亏了Hannibal一口咬定Will是无辜的），但现在Jack会这么说也并非意料之外；毕竟他的表现无疑是在他与Jack和他的小队，以及Alana之间本就岌岌可危的信任关系上砸下了致命的一击。

他们现在都很清楚一件事——如果有一天Hannibal真的逃了，那么绝对不要指望Will会帮助他们抓回他的伴侣。

“进来吧，”Will叹了口气，拉开了大门，“所以谁是第一个放哨的人？”

“我。”Beverly露齿一笑，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。“白天我在，晚上会换两个Beta，然后明天一早再换我。可以吗？”

Will为Beverly的询问微笑了一下；这就是她和别人不同的原因。她的确无法理解为什么他仍然爱着Hannibal，但她永远不会为此对他本人做出评价。“当然了，Beverly。那我做早餐还是你来做？”

女性Alpha爽朗地笑了，“别了吧Will，不得不说你从你的伴侣那里一点烹饪艺术也没学到。”话音刚落，她才意识到自己说了什么。她皱了皱鼻子，但Will乐意接受这个调侃。

“毕竟餐桌上不会再有人肉了。”Will眨了眨眼睛，一点也不介意接受调侃，并且很是乐意开点小玩笑。

Jack看着他的眼神仿佛在看一个疯子，但Will不在乎。实际上，他还怀疑自己是否真的正常过呢。

Will拉开了门，让Jack和他带来的一群技术人员进来。他们给电话装上窃听器，安了几个摄像头，还干了一堆他们觉得必要的事情。Will觉得这简直是荒唐至极；Hannibal当然会来找他，这毫无疑问，但他又不会跳着华尔兹在大门口旋转跳跃，所以这一切都是为了什么？让他们感觉自我良好吗？

Will看着Beverly打开他的冰箱，取出鸡蛋、培根还有西红柿，微微笑了。

✦所以现在，他只用坐着，等就行了。

✦此处是双关，一是指等Beverly做早餐，而是指乖乖等Hannibal来找他。

{oOo}

“Hannibal是怎么逃走的？”Will向Beverly问道，此时他们坐在餐厅里，面前放着早餐。Will向来很少在别的房间用餐；这是Hannibal的房子，即使Alpha离开这里已经有六年之久，但这并也没有让Will削减遵守家规的责任感。不过并非全部，他还是喜欢在卧室喝酒。

Beverly顿了顿，叉着鸡蛋的餐叉都已经走在送往嘴里的半路上了，但仍然在Will丝毫没有放弃意思的盯视下屈服了。她叹了口气，放下手中的餐具，“从电梯和医务室之间的走廊上。”她简要地回答道。

Will的眉头立刻皱了起来，“医务室？他受伤了？他还好吗？”

“他好得很，”Beverly愤怒道，“他可能在摄像头上动了手脚，但我不知道具体情况，是别人检查的录像带。他们把他拷在轮床上，然后把他带出了牢房。”

Will轻笑一声，无视了Beverly甩过来的恼怒视线。“约束带基本上是不可能挣脱的，”他耸了耸肩，“但手铐就很简单了。”

“血的教训。”Beverly再次叹气，把盘子里的鸡蛋戳来戳去，“我们在轮床旁边发现了一枚曲别针，和别的一些东西扭在一起插在手铐的钥匙孔里。Lecter在到达医疗室之前就解开了手铐，然后攻击了护送他的护工。那个点正好只有两名护工，而Lecter把他们都杀了。他拿走了他们的棍子和催泪毒气，然后逃了。他杀了大门的两个警卫，偷了一辆车，就这么消失了。警卫报警后的两个小时我们才在几公里之外发现了那辆车。”

在探员的描述里，Will的脑海里慢慢重现了那时的场景，但他仍然好奇Hannibal怎么得到那枚曲别针的，还有他一直以来把那东西藏哪儿了。“Chilton的反应如何？”他饶有兴趣地问道。

Beverly哼了一声，“据Zeller说，他气得要死。Jack去找Chilton的时候只有Zeller跟着，他说Chilton想让他们知道Hannibal的越狱跟他无关，都是护工的错——他特别声明了自己的安全措施一直都是用约束带绑人，而不是拿手铐铐住。那男人看起来一点也不在乎他失去了四个员工。”

“他才不关心那些。”Will嗤笑一声，“他会跟遇见的每一个人强调他有多坚持使用约束带而非手铐。他最好现在就开始祈祷Hannibal不会为此去找他。”

“认真的吗？”Beverly瞪大眼睛，看起来像是已经做好了抓起手机打电话的准备。

Will耸了耸肩，“这取决于他的计划。尽快来找我然后离开这个国家？又或者是蛰伏在暗处等到FBI放松警惕？如果是后者，那么很不幸，不仅是Chilton，任何一个惹怒他的人都不会有好下场。他是个优秀的捕食者，更何况现在的他拥有足够多的时间。”

Beverly努力消化这些信息，艰难地开口道：“你看起来......很镇定。”

Will再次耸肩，挑起一片培根。“他是我的伴侣，Katz探员。”他说道，“所以我不会放弃他的，不论代价是什么。”说完，他把培根放进嘴里，愉快地咀嚼起来。Bevely不发一言，神色难测，于是Will换了个话题好让她忘记自己来此的使命。当然，不是真的“忘记”，但Will的确有办法让她暂时把这些抛之脑后。

{oOo}

Frederick Chilton简直要气炸了。那两个该死的护工，以及他们愚蠢的手铐——他早就说了上万遍，一定要把Lecter的腿、臀部和胸膛都紧紧箍住。束身衣很难弄掉，就算Lecter真的挣脱了护工们也可以用皮革带子把他压制住——但那两个蠢材就不！他们竟然真的会被可笑的胸口疼的把戏骗到，而且还把他带出了牢房！

他烦躁地推开家门，把钥匙扔在鞋柜上。他精疲力竭，凌晨三点的时候被Crawford通知Lecter逃了，然后一直忙到现在——整个清晨待在医院，大部分时间都用来应对无数个怒气冲冲的电话和闻到骨头香的狗仔们。他同意了Freddie Lounds的采访，毕竟他们拥有相同的目标——把陈旧的食人魔故事里的每一滴罪恶的血液都换成更加实际的东西。

Chilton舒了一口气，挠了挠后颈。门外的街道上有两个FBI探员，从医院一路跟着他回家，在他进门之前非得逼他在车里等着，直到他们搜查了整个房子和后院才允许他踏进家门。谢天谢地现在他终于能清闲一下了。Lecter可能会来找他；毕竟那个男人总是对提醒Chilton他在食人魔眼里不过是一只微不足道的小虫子乐在其中。

不——Lecter应该会直接去找他的Omega。Chilton只希望FBI不要把他射死了，他还有一些小实验想在Lecter身上试试。他不信他能永远那么装模做样。

Chilton走进厨房，给自己倒了一杯烈酒——波本威士忌，以及沉在杯底的方形冰块。他摇了摇高脚杯，吞咽了一大口酒，斟满后朝楼梯走去。进了卧室后他踢掉脚上的鞋子，把酒杯放在床头柜上，然后拖着步子走进豪华的大浴室里简单地洗了把脸，把领带和外套揉成一团扔在衣篓里；明天他会收拾这些的，但现在必须得去睡一会儿了。他毫不怀疑等抓到了Lecter，他肯定会再次被人在一个荒唐的时间拽离大床。

他返回卧室，心不在焉地伸手去拿波本威士忌。但他抓了个空，转头去看时才发现自己的酒杯不见了。他不是把杯子放......不。不。Chilton的心脏在胸膛里重重地跳动了一下。他看见桌面上有琥珀色的酒渍，但高脚杯不见踪影。

Chilton迅速向房间外后退，眼睛巡视整个房间企图发现哪怕是一点蛛丝马迹。就在他快要成功摸到门把手的时候，一只大掌捂上了他的口鼻，隔开了所有的氧气来源。Chilton双手努力挥舞着试图反击，从嗓子里眼儿里憋出来的嘶哑嚎叫却毫无作用，下一秒就被人踹中膝盖窝，跪在了地上。有什么沉重温热的东西压在他的背上，迫使他整张脸都侧着贴在地毯上。他感觉到脊椎上被一只胳膊肘摁着，然后一道灼烫的呼吸就喷洒在了耳边。

“告诉我，Frederick，你觉得这个见面礼怎么样？”比平常浓重得多的异域口音轻易就让Chilton辨识出不速之客正是Hannibal Lecter。

Chilton的脑子里一片混乱，但同时，再没有比这更清晰的时刻令他意识到自己正在大步迈向生命的尽头。除了再次张嘴尖叫，他不知道自己还能干什么，而Lecter另一只空闲的手也扼住了他的喉咙。

“你想要我拧断你的脖子吗？”Lecter的语气就好像在问要沙拉酱还是番茄酱，“但我还有别的主意，不过别担心，我想我可以动作快点。”

Chilton浑身僵硬，听见Lecter低沉的笑声；他感觉到了男人的胸膛正随着笑声轻轻颤动。

“好孩子。”Lecter用手肘狠狠撞向Chilton的脸；于是Chilton的世界陷入了无边的黑暗。

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暴力描写预警哦。（对拔杯女孩来说，这根本就是拔叔耍帅预警吧）

Hannibal拿起Chilton放在柜子上的高脚杯，一边啜饮，一边对FBI的教学成果嗤之以鼻。这杯波本威士忌普普通通，绝对是Will会爱的那种；虽然Hannibal不赞同这种品味，但这的确比白水好得多，更别说是巴尔的摩州立医院提供的橘子汁了。

Hannibal哼着小曲任酒液在舌尖上翻滚，环顾了整个房间一圈，然后把注意力再次集中到Chilton身上。男人被绑在华丽的欧式双人床的一根柱子上——说真的，就是一张缀满蕾丝边的公主床。Hannibal早就来了，充裕的时间足够他把这房子里Chilton所拥有的一切都打量个遍，他甚至还能嗅到床单上女性Beta的味道。刺鼻的香水味和她本身甜得发腻的信息素让Hannibal皱了皱鼻子。

早在车声响起的时候，Hannibal就已经在这幢房子里待了几个小时了；藏在洗衣房的天花板上不是一件难事。他从狭小的通风口里窥视他们，静止不动地等待探员们搜查Chilton的房子。他们的确很仔细，但显然还不够；等到Chilton一进门，Hannibal就跳下天花板，跟着他一起上楼。

然后就是这样了——他坐在这里等待Chilton醒来。或许门外的探员们叮嘱过Chilton在上床睡觉要出去跟他们报备一声；但如果是这样的话，那么Hannibal必须得加快动作了，毕竟他不想在刚摸到自由的尾巴时就被抓回去。

所以他决定帮帮Chilton。Hannibal毫不留情地一巴掌扇了过去，微笑地看男人痉挛着醒来，然后再次爆发出一声尖细的惊叫。他掐住Chilton的下巴，逼迫他吞回剩下的尖叫，“如果你再叫，我就会一点一点拉出你的内脏。我不会杀了你，但每当你出现在镜子面前时，都会知道开膛手对你做了什么。”他暂缓了手上的力道，栗色的眼睛眯起，“懂了吗？”

Chilton惊恐又僵硬地点了点头。于是Hannibal松开他，坐回从餐厅拉来的椅子。

“我......”Chilton张口时才发现自己的嗓音嘶哑得仿佛不是人声，他清了清喉咙，继续道，“我能为你做些什么，Doctor Lecter？”

“噢，现在变成Doctor Lecter了，是吗？”Hannibal挑了挑眉，“还记得我在你的地盘做客时，你叫的可是Mister Lecter。现在知道害怕了？”Hannibal哼笑一声，评价道，“假惺惺的礼貌，Frederick。真是一如既往的粗鲁。”

“不！”Beta的声音像是某种吱吱叫的动物。他徒劳地想要挣开Hannibal用来绑住他的绳子，“不，我......我很抱歉，”他支支吾吾地，试图找一个支撑自己蹩脚谎言的立足点，“我并非有意......冒犯你。”

“是这样吗？”

Chilton忙不迭地点头。

Hannibal微微向前倾身，双手交叉放在腿上。“不幸的是，Frederick，我一点也不相信你。在巴尔的摩州立医院时，除了冒犯我，你什么也没做。你享受这个，不是吗？看见曾经高你一头的人被关在牢房里，完全被你掌握在手心中——更别说这还是一个被Beta控制的Alpha。”Hannibal再次微笑，“希望你能明白，Frederick，我能谅解你的这种......苟延残喘，一个Beta想要成为Alpha的渴望；但我无法忍受你对我的不敬。甚至，你对我亲爱的Will更加粗鲁。很遗憾，你没能在早些时候就充分认识到我会怎样对待不尊重我的伴侣的人。”

Chilton的喉结滚动了一下，他清晰地回忆起了导致Hannibal被捕的原因：Michael Bates。一个前途光明的年轻人，被钉在讲堂的一面墙上，心脏被活生生剖了出来，浑身都是Hannibal的拳头留下的淤青——后来Hannibal手上的多处擦伤也成了在审判上有利于FBI指控他的铁证之一。

“该做些什么来回报你的粗鲁呢，Doctor Chilton？”Hannibal像个绅士一样问道。

“我有钱，”Chilton脱口而出，“信用卡，在他们找到之前，你就可以用这个逃出巴尔的摩，甚至是这个国家。”Hannibal似笑非笑地勾了勾自己淡色的眉毛，于是Chilton吞咽了一下，继续道，“然后......然后打晕我，”他努力做出尝试，“我保证不会告诉任何人我们的谈话内容，或是你去了哪里，我发誓！我绝不会告诉他们你拿走了我的信用卡！”

Hannibal笑了，“演技太拙劣了，Frederick。”

Chilton闭上了嘴巴。

Hannibal看了男人一会儿，然后把手伸进了裤兜里。他身上的衣服是刚刚从Chilton的衣橱里借来的。在看清了Hannibal手上闪着寒光的小刀时，Chilton又尖叫了一声。

“你是否必须要出去和门外的护花使者们打个招呼，Frederick？”Hannibal问道。

Chilton短暂地顿了顿，然后点头。

“什么时候？”

“十点。”Chilton回答。

“告诉他们一切都没问题，”Hannibal站起来俯视他，“如果你说了多余的话......”他慢慢接近被绑起来的男人，嘴角的弧度让Chilton惊恐地蹬着脚试图在光滑的被褥上后退，好离他远些。

Hannibal把刀片压上Chilton的胸膛，然后使了点力气。Chilton的衬衫被划破了，冰凉的刀片轻易就陷进了温热的肉体。Chilton想要大叫，但Hannibal有力的手掌早已捂住了他的嘴巴。血珠子很快就浸透了衬衫；但Hannibal没有更近一步，这点力气足以树立威慑力了。

“如果你说了多余的话，”他再次重复，移动自己拿着刀片的手，“我将做的就不只是切开你了，Frederick。明白了吗？”

除了点头，再也没有Chilton能做的了。

{oOo}

即使Will感激从Beverly那里得到了很多他在别人那里一般都感受不到的友好，但和Hannibal除外的任何人待上整整一天都有点令他难以忍受。甚至就算是和Hannibal生活了这么久，有时候他也需要一点自己的私人空间。这样看来，Will不得不承认他从自己的Alpha那里没学会的不仅是烹饪技巧，还有社交技巧。

所幸的是，Hannibal完全理解这个，毕竟没有人比他更懂Will了。再者，他们俩也的确不适合整天黏在一起。两人经常各干各的，待在大房子的不同房间里：当Hannibal在书房里浏览给病人们做的诊断笔记，或是在他的平板上看新闻的时候，Will就会在后院那个Hannibal特意为他空出来的小屋里做鱼饵，或者摆弄机动船的马达。

虽然被盯得很紧，但Beverly在他去洗手间的时候会放松警惕——这是在不被监视的情况下吞下维生素的绝佳机会。他想让肚子里的小崽子们尽可能健康地成长。

当Beverly走到门廊上去打电话的时候，Will快速地从厨房溜出了后门。天色已晚，夕阳的余晖明明灭灭，很快两个Beta探员就会出现在客厅里，然后待上一整晚。Will不明白为什么FBI只派了两个到屋里来，还有两个在屋外；为什么不是五个？十个？或者二十个？恐怕三十个FBI探员都阻止不了Hannibal再一次拥抱自己的爱侣......好吧，Will承认三十个可能会有点棘手，但Hannibal肯定能猜到此时的Will已经怀孕了，更何况在他的世界里Will永远是最重要的那个。不论有多少艰难险阻，他总会为他而来的。

Will小声哼着曲子，一只手轻轻地抚摸着平坦的小腹。肚子里的小崽子现在还是个胚胎，但很快就会初具人型了。几周之后就会长出手脚，还有胖乎乎的小指头。这将会是一个有着Will卷发和Hannibal栗色眼睛的小宝贝；但若是有Hannibal的金灰发色和Will暴风蓝的眼睛也很不错。

先是小婴儿，慢慢变成孩童，然后经过岁岁年年长成一个出色的青年。Will的思绪飘得更远，等孩子（或是孩子们，他想多要几个）长大成人，并且终有一日得知了他们的爸爸到底是谁之后，那时他和Hannibal要怎么做呢？首先孩子们必须知道这个——爸爸爱他们，愿意为他们做任何事，而且爹地也并没有发疯。所以，或许，他们可以......试着让小崽子们接受这一切。

Will皱了皱眉，抓住了自己小腹上的布料。这可能是个极富挑战性的难题，但他们总会有办法的；Will相信，只要是和Hannibal**_**一起**_**，所有难题都会迎刃而解。

他放任自己重新回到关于孩子们长大后的美梦里；四个漂亮的孩子，在林间奔跑跳跃，欢笑嬉闹，他们的笑容生机勃勃，面颊红润健康。Hannibal会为他俩和孩子们分别制作佳肴（除非孩子们成长到足以自己做决定，否则Will绝不让他们吃人肉）。Will会告诉Hannibal自己的想法，而Hannibal会为他露出只属于他的微笑——当然，也会属于四个孩子——幸福而真诚，仿佛眼角开出了层层叠叠的玫瑰花，而雪白锋利的尖牙将会是令这朵玫瑰拥有致命美丽的点睛之笔。

Hannibal绝不会离Will太远；他会时不时就出现，拉着Will的手腕站在他的身侧，或是蹲下来，用自己外科医生所必备的稳实的掌心覆上Will的小腹，然后印上柔情的一吻。他会——

从Will溜出来的小道上传来的急促脚步声使侧写师不得不缓缓睁开了眼睛。他转身，朝脸颊通红、头发凌乱的Beverly露出了一个假笑。她的手里握着枪。

“Agent Katz，”他瞥了一眼朝下的枪口，“你觉得我逃走了？”

“该死的，Will！”她怒气冲冲，“你还记不记得你的伴侣越狱了！你不能像这样不跟我说一声就跑来跑去！”

“这是我家，”Will缓缓地说，“我的院子。这些现在都在我的名下。而且说真的，我巴不得Hannibal来找我。”

Beverly攥紧了枪柄。Will不明白她为什么要这么紧张，他只不过是说出了一个所有人都心知肚明的事实。“我不会配合你，”Will顿了顿，继续说道，“但我也不会给你造成**_**太大**_**麻烦。”

“就只是赶紧回屋里去，Will。”Beverly命令道。她收回了武器，“或者你想让我打电话再多叫两个探员来，让他们24小时盯着你不放？”

Will盯着他，像是在思索到底该选择哪个。最终他笑了笑，“别担心，我会好好表现的。”边说着，他边往回走。Beverly落后他一步，等他俩都回到房子里之后锁上了后厨门。Will继续朝起居室走。他好奇FBI知不知道在屋外的篱笆下有一道间隙，路旁的树木将之遮得严严实实，足以使一个成年男人蜷缩在那里而不被看到。

当然了，Will并没有告诉Beverly。谁让她打扰了他的独处时光呢。

{oOo}

Jack Crowford下车的时候忍不住叹了一口气，Zeller和Price紧跟着他。在清晨六点被Freddie Lounds的一通电话叫醒可不是一件令人愉快的事，更让人不快的是记者坚持Chilton可能遭遇不测了。显然她和Chilton约好了六点通话，七点见面，讨论一下关于对Lecter 的......治疗。

但Chilton没有打电话，也没有接Freddie打给他的无数个电话，所以Freddie就打给了Jack——这就是为什么他大清早就站在这里的原因。

“发生什么了吗？”Zeller一边问道，一边扣上外套的口子抵御寒气。站在他旁边的Price被冻得直发抖，双手插在兜里不敢拿出来。

“或许。”Jack沉声应道，但他希望无事发生。有两名FBI探员被派来保护Chilton了，如果真有什么事——FBI现在可是一点也不想要再给媒体任何能用来攻击他们的可趁之机了。

三人穿过草坪，走上通往Chilton的房子前门的小径。但在他们到达之前，那两个被派去保护Chilton的FBI探员就走了出来。左边的是一个Alpha，冲出大门就开始在草地上呕吐了起来；另一个是Beta，面呈菜色，但还是拼命忍住了喉咙里涌上来的咖啡。

Jack感觉自己的肠子打了个结。他停下脚步，Zeller和Price也停在了他的身后。“别告诉我——”Jack刚开口，那个beta就打断了他。

“死了。”他的声音像是被沸水滚过一样嘶哑，“在卧室里。我......”他大力地甩了甩头，恐惧地闭上了眼睛。

Jack闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，然后走了进去。他一边往里走一边给枪上膛；后面的两人也做了同样的动作。

房子很大，卧室在楼上，一切看起来都很正常。卧室的门大开着——或许是探员们干的，或许是Lecter——而卧室里......Price移开了眼睛，Zeller咒骂一声，然后扭过了头。

Chilton被钉成了一个十字架，就像那时的Michael Bates。两个手腕上分别插着六把刀，而踝关节被某种金属管子穿透了。他的胸膛被剖开，血液喷涌出来，顺着躯体滴落在地板上。地毯浸泡在血水中，其上布满了干涸的血块。

Chilton全身赤裸，生*殖*器被移除并且塞进了嘴里，甚至连眼皮都被割了下来，只剩下鱼肚白的眼珠直直瞪着前方。一张纸被大头钉固定在了他的锁骨上，殷红的血染透了纸张的边缘。Jack一步一步，缓慢地靠近，像是害怕Chilton会突然复活然后向他扑过来。

纸上的花体字母繁复优雅，对Jack来说再熟悉不过了；在Lecter被逮捕后，他翻阅过医生所有的笔记。

_亲爱的Jack叔叔，_

_ 下一个会是谁？对Will，当然了，我势在必得；但你不能怪罪一个被关了六年的人在忍受了这么久的无趣之后，出来寻找一点小小的乐趣。我从未忘记是你揭穿了我的伪装——当然，是在Will之后。我的Omega所拥有的潜力总是美丽得惊人。_

_ 你会是下一个吗，Jack？或者，将会是其他人？_

_Hannibal Lecter_

Jack咒骂一声；这些都是用血写就的，毫无疑问是Chilton的血。Lecter的意思难道是Will早已在FBI抓捕他之前就知道他是切萨皮克开膛手了？如果真是这样，那么Will就是那之后每一起谋杀案的帮凶。Will身为一个Omega，不愿意告发他的伴侣，这还可以理解；但他若是接受了这一切......在知道Lecter所做的一切之后还留在他身边，爱着他......

Jack大口喘气，过了好一会儿才能开口说话。“叫一队人来，”他命令道，“我要给Katz打电话。”他要在Will身边加强警戒，但同时，他也不想浪费FBI的资源。Lecter肯定会尝试夺回Will，但这也不是一时半会就发生的事情。也许Lecter徘徊在外，杀掉对他无礼的人，是打算使他们疲于应对。而等到那时，他就会把目标指向Will。

Jack紧紧皱着眉头，开始给Katz拨电话。五个警探加上他们装的无数个摄像头，应该够了。

{oOo}

Freddie Lounds就知道一定有什么事情发生了。自从Hannibal Lecter逃脱后，Chilton和她一样，都急切地想要用任何有关于此的故事卖个好价钱。但现在，他以Michael Bates相同的死法被做成了十字架。Freddie眼里闪烁着兴奋的光，手指在键盘上飞速敲打，她脑子里有一篇字字珠玑的报道叫嚣着要面见世人。她从Brian Zeller那里得到了不少犯罪现场的一手照片；Alpha总是一群用下半身思考的生物，她只用露出光裸的脖子，然后闭上眼睛就成了。谁会不对一个尤物动心呢？

文章很快就完成了，Freddie暂且先把它保存了下来。大众对Lecter的新闻可谓是垂涎三尺，而Freddie的报道总是用恰到好处的事实和揣测脱颖而出。很快，许多有名的新闻网——像是FOX和CNN——就会来找她了。到时候，她能从中牟取的暴利......

门口传来一声重击，Freddie皱着眉转头去看。她在一家汽车旅馆里，而且还是用假名字登记的。她不想FBI再次破门而入然后逮捕自己，那样的话她还得打电话给律师，告诉她的朋友们她要被带走一段时间了......反正就是一大堆麻烦事。

万籁俱静，在门口灯光勉强企及的地方传来了奇怪的哼声。Freddie站起身来，准备去探个究竟。如果真是FBI，那最起码得允许她把鞋子先穿上。她从门上的小孔向外窥视，但走廊上昏昏暗暗，什么都没有。Freddie翻了个白眼，准备转身回去——

有什么坚硬沉重的东西把她撞到了门上，在她能开口尖叫之前，一只大掌就稳稳地捂住了她的嘴巴。当一个熟悉的嗓音在耳畔低语时，Freddie的心脏差点跳出了嗓子眼儿。

“Ms Lounds，”Lecter打了个招呼，“你太不尊重我的爱人了。以及我。自从逃脱以来，我一直在读你的文章，这在以前的确是一件很享受的事情。但很可惜，你竟然愚蠢到把矛头指向我的爱侣。”

Freddie奋力挣扎，但还是被拖离了大门；Lecter太强壮了，握在她脖子和手腕上的铁掌足以彰显它的主人是个多么强大的Alpha。她被甩上对面的墙，头狠狠砸在了水泥面上，胳膊诡异地扭曲着，骨头几乎被碾碎，整个人压在自己的手腕上。

她尝试着抽出手腕，却又被Lecter一把揪住头发，扔向了放在角落的沙发。Freddie努力使自己站起来，但Lecter手上一枚锋利而细长的刀片让她不得不止住了动作。

“别把事情搞得那么复杂，Ms Lounds。”Lecter看着她的动作，哼了一声。

“你要是再前进一步，我就大声呼救。”Freddie开口道，声音冷静又平稳。

Lecter露齿一笑。他的头发凌乱，比上次她见到时变得更长了——自他下狱后的第三年起，Lecter就再也不接受任何采访了，而现在竟然已经有六年之久了。Freddie这才意识到，即使是被关在笼子里，Lecter仍然没有失去捕食者的獠牙。无论他出现于何时何地，从来都没有人能忽略他的存在。而现在，那双栗色的眼睛酝酿着血雨腥风，正直直盯着她。

“即使呼救，”他一字一顿道，“你也必死无疑。但我会让你死得非常痛苦，Freddie。”

“即使我不呼救，你也不可能放过我。”Freddie大口喘息道。

“的确，”Lecter同意道，“所以，你会怎么做？”

他们面对面，看着对方。Freddie扶着沙发勉强支撑自己，而Lecter站在屋子中央，手里握着刀片。

Freddie张开嘴巴——

Lecter扑向了她。

{oOo}

**_**Hannibal正玩得开心呢。**_**Will边这么想着，边看晚间新闻。一个女人崩溃地拨打了报警电话，当警察赶到时，在一家汽车旅馆里发现了一个红发的Omega，将近三十岁，被残忍地屠戮了。她的脸并没有被毁掉，新闻上这么报道着，因此很容易就能辨认出死者是Freddie Lounds。报道中还出现了一张犯罪现场的照片，这意味着所有媒体都已经有了这东西的备份——一张被钉在她胸口的纸片：

_亲爱的Jack叔叔，_

_已经两个了。会有第三个吗？_

_Hannibal Lecter_

Will毫不费力就能认出这是Hannibal的笔迹。

_“警方于下午五时四十三分接到了一通报警电话，”_那个记者，Even还是Deven，Will记不清楚了，说道，_“Ms Lounds就在那时被杀了。我们已知这是食人魔Hannibal的罪行，”_他边说着边转头看向搭档，_“Tricia，你认为还会有第三个受害者吗？”_

**_**如果你还那么叫他的话，你就会是第三个。**_**Will瞥了那个记者一眼，不屑地想着。

_“说不准，Deven，只希望在出现第三个受害者之前能尽快抓住Lecter。”_Tricia看向镜头，_“自Lecter越狱以来的第一个受害者已被证实是Doctor Frederick Chilton，BSH的院长。昨天早上，警方发现他的尸体被钉在了他自己卧室的一面墙上。而犯罪现场的照片被刊登在由Freddie Lounds，Lecter的第二个受害者，运营的犯罪揭密网上。”_

_“两具尸体上都发现了一张Lecter写的纸条，上面还有他的签名。”_Deven接过话头，_“目前，我们只有少数关于Ms Lounds谋杀案的消息，据称——”_

Will换了台，丝毫不关心他们的线人发现了什么。他微笑着，安安稳稳地坐在沙发上，无视了坐在他两边的FBI探员。一个人眼睛盯着窗户，另一个人在Hannibal最喜欢的椅子上翻看杂志。

有一会儿，Will放任自己盯着那个男人陷入了幻想。他想象自己抓起遥控器塞进那个男人的喉咙里；男人会因感到窒息反击，但Will可是师从高手。他会毫不犹豫地抓住男人的脖子，然后折断它。快速地解决掉这一个之后，他还能在另一个那儿找到更多的乐趣。

另一个探员，Will会慢慢享受。他要围着他跳起卡门✦，大笑着用拆信刀划开他的喉咙。艳丽、浓稠的鲜血会喷溅而出，冲刷过Will的面颊，然后顺着他的衬衫蜿蜒而下。他要一点一点切割这个男人，直到他失去呼吸。他要看着血红的玫瑰在他身下绽放，在地毯上盛开成永恒的祭奠之花。

Will深深呼吸，意识重回现实。一个探员把手里的杂志放下，然后盯着他。

“Mr Graham？”他问道。

“我没事，”Will叹息道，“只是在思考。”

两个探员对看了一眼，没有开口。

“很晚了，”Will沉默了一会儿，然后继续道，“我要去睡觉了。”他站起来，盯着两个探员之间的空隙，“在我**_**自己**_**走进卧室之前，两位还有什么需要我帮助的吗？”

“我们只是在做自己的工作，Mr Graham。”窗边的那个有点愤怒地说道。

Will翻了个白眼，然后继续等着。

“你可以走了。”拿着杂志的那个说道，看起来感到很尴尬。

“谢谢。”Will咕哝了一声，然后离开了客厅。他搭着楼梯的扶手慢慢上楼，另一只手抚上腹部，就像是这些天来他常常做的那样。

**_**爸爸就要回家了。**_**他微笑着想。

To be continued

✦卡门：原文是dance around him，擅自改了一下，是因为感觉这样的薇薇和卡门一样拥有让人欲罢不能的野性美。


	5. Chapter 5

Hannibal杀死Freddie Lounds的那天晚上，Will收拾了行李。他检查了好几遍，确保其中包括了Hannibal为他们俩弄来的各种护照，以及大量不同货币种类的现金，还有诸如几本相册之类的珍贵物品——他们确实得轻装上阵，但Will觉得这些必不可少。

他还给Beverly写了张便签向她道歉，并请求她为Winston和Lulu另觅良主。Will想带上Winston，如果条件允许的话，但那样会使他和Hannibal离开这个国家的计划难上加难。

剩下的，除了等待就没什么可做了。但Will讨厌等待，这让他觉得自己像是个世俗既定的传统Omega——当Hannibal在外面杀人杀得不亦乐乎，并且为他们的逃离大计谋出路时，他却只能咬着大拇指坐在家里对自己强壮的Alpha翘首以盼。

“还有什么呢？”他自问道。卧室里没有摄像头，他已经仔细地检查过一遍了。

护照？衣物？钱？Will再三思量着。他把自己的大部分维生素都带上了，还收拾了Hannibal的笔记本和他喜爱的书籍，以及两个季度的换洗衣物......

他好无聊。Will觉得自己的胃里像是装了一个搅拌机，带动着心脏在胸腔里震颤不已。他想**_**做**_**点什么，但与此同时，他还希望Hannibal能现在就破窗而入，为他再次带来一场怦然心动。说真的，Will有时厌恶分化成了一个Omega，然而他不得不提醒自己，对Hannibal的渴望是完全正常的；他想要自己的Alpha在这里，待在他身边，摩挲他尚未显怀的腹部，然后如承诺过的那样悉心照料他。毕竟，Hannibal不是别的谁，他是Will唯一的伴侣。

Hannibal自然是从未把Will当易碎品对待，而且他也从来不会将自己的弱点视为令人羞愧的事情......好吧，除了有一次他在狩猎中受了伤，回来后却告诉Will自己一切都好。脚踝扭伤可称不上好，Will甚至不得不迫使Alpha坐下，好用绷带给他包扎。

_笨蛋Alpha_，Will嘟囔着，_该死的，你到底在哪里？_

Omega摇了摇头，站了起来，脱下衣服，把它们放进了收纳筐里，然后打着哈欠走进洗手间。他要舒舒服服地洗个澡，睡个好觉，然后在朝阳再次升起时再去想些有创意的事情。也许他会把篱笆下面的那道间隙弄大些，这样Hannibal就能跳着华尔兹躲进去了。

{oOo}

在杀死Lounds后的三天里Hannibal什么也没做。不过，他倒是打了几个电话，检查了几个不同的账户。在那之后，他就坐在公园里的一棵大树下，闭上了眼睛；他有些疲惫，过去的三天里他只断断续续地睡了两个小时。但所幸他从来不需要太多的睡眠，一个晚上五个小时的睡眠就足够他的大脑精准地运转了。

Hannibal希望FBI能一直高度警戒，他希望他们认为他会追捕每一个曾惹恼他的人；但实际上，他在利用这段时间观察围绕在Will身边的的警力。

起初有三四名特工；两个特工待在外面的汽车里，一个白天会待在房子里（Katz），另外会有两个Beta守夜。而现在变成了四五个；白天，Katz仍在屋里，而晚上两点的时候道路尽头会有一辆车，里面坐着手拿咖啡的特工们，监视着每一条可能的路径。屋子后面有只独狼，在大街上逛来逛去，警惕着所有的异动。

Hannibal看着他和Will的家，极力地克制着自己。Will就在里面，但他却无法随心所欲地接近他。Hannibal体内的野兽咆哮着渴求鲜血；它们想扑向那些特工，然后畅快地撕裂他们脆弱的喉咙。

但Hannibal Lecter是一个**_**极富**_**耐心的男人。他伺机而动，一招致命，然后享受无尽的乐趣。

杀掉Lounds的三天后，他寻求了一点小帮助。Barney Matthew，BSH的护工长，他从未忘记过Hannibal是谁，但也从未认为有必要就此侮辱或无视Hannibal；显然他非常懂得什么叫明哲保身。

但遗憾的是，Hannibal需要接他之手让FBI分心。他打了个电话，于是Barney的房子就被破门而入，在拨打了911后Barney也被劫持为人质。Hannibal非常希望Jack Crawford以为他也参与其中，并且因此飞到现场去；这样Hannibal就能心无旁骛地杀出一条回家的路了——一条通往Will的路。

{oOo}

Will被从厨房传来的嘈杂声吵醒了。他快速跳下床，翻出一直藏在枕头下的手枪，然后打开保险，一边轻手轻脚地沿着走廊往下走，一边向后拉动套筒，将子弹推入膛内。Will能听到模糊的声音——一声重击，一声枪响。他加快脚步几步跨下楼梯，穿过门厅进入厨房时，声音变得更大了。

当绕进厨门的时候，他整个人都僵住了。

一名FBI特工倒在他的脚下，脸和后脑勺被整个调换了位置。另一个摔在厨台旁，伴随着一声重响倒向了地板，鲜血正如泉涌般从他脖子上狰狞的伤口中迸出。而站在他身旁，是——

“_****Hannibal****_。”Will哽咽地几乎无法发声。

Alpha转身的速度如此之快，以至于这让Will觉得他就像是在等着他来似的。Hannibal手中拿着一把雕刻刀——原本这玩意儿是插在柜台上面那个木雕上的。他的胸膛和脸上沾满了黑红的血液，橄榄色的皮肤上也布满了星星点点的血珠子。当看向Will时，Hannibal松开了手中的刀，眯起了那双色深近黑的眸子。

“Will。”他什么都没有说，只叫了他的名字。

Will在把枪甩到一边去的时候，幸好还记得关上保险。Hannibal正大步向他走来，刀从他的手指间滑落。下一秒，如果Will脚边的尸体还有意识的话，那他在人间看到的最后的景象就是久别重逢的两人紧紧相拥。Will扑向Hannibal，将胳膊紧紧缠绕在他的脖子上；两瓣干燥的嘴唇紧紧相贴，他们用牙齿撕咬对方，用舌头掠夺呼吸。Alpha将Omega举起，温暖而结实的双手握在Will的屁股上。

“上帝啊，”Will在爱侣的双唇间呻吟，“你回来了......Hannibal......你终于回到我身边了......”

Hannibal吞下了每一个急切的单词，从来都稳重自持的嘴巴里泄露出几乎是悲鸣的呜咽声。Will感觉到了Hannibal在发抖，于是他战栗着收紧了圈住Hannibal的手臂。他努力地使自己更加贴近他的Alpha，然后深深地呼吸——Hannibal闻起来风尘仆仆。

但同时他也感到安心；这就是Hannibal的味道，像是新书和青草。Will想舔他，几乎要被Omega的本能吞噬掉；他想现在就躺在地板上，张开双腿求Hannibal操他，并且再一次标记他；他想把Hannibal摁在桌子上，然后和他融为一体，这样他俩就能再次闻起来像是一对伴侣。他从没想过离开Hannibal，而且也绝对不会允许Hannibal再次离开他的身边；如果Hannibal又被捕了，Will会毫不犹豫地来一次现象级越狱。去他妈的，他才不在乎——他不能再一次失去他了。

令人窒息的疯狂拥吻终于告一段落，Hannibal转而去细细啃咬Will的脖子。Will闭上眼睛，顺从地后仰，任由柔软的呼吸溢出肿胀的嘴唇。他用一只手揽住Hannibal的后颈，另外一只手穿插过Alpha的头发；它们比Hannibal惯于保留的长度要长了很多。烟灰的发丝盖过了他的耳朵和眉毛，看起来数量也比六年前要多；但这也就是唯一一样能让别人看出Hannibal年龄的特征了。

“我好想你。”Will低语。

Hannibal用鼻子磨蹭着Will的脖颈，声音嘶哑，“_Maniškis。_”（意为Mine）

“嗯，”Will笑了起来，更加贴近对方的身躯，“一直都是。”

Hannibal轻声笑了笑，终于抬起头来。他的目光与Will的视线相遇，两人互相凝视着对方。

就在这时，Will才想起Jack的拆迁大队在他们的房子里装了不少摄像头。“Hannibal，有摄像头——”

“已经拆掉了，”Hannibal低语道。他的手揉捏着Will的屁股，Omega忍住了即将冲出口的呻吟。 “他们发现我时，那恰好是最后一个。”

Will松了一口气。“嗯，”他回应道，“我把行李都收拾好了。”

Hannibal应了一声，再次吻了吻Will，然后才开口，“在我们离开这个国家之前，我还需要办点事。”

“得多久？”Will问道。

“一个周，不会再多了。”Hannibal回答。

“你确定吗？”Will皱起眉头，有点迟疑。“FBI——”

“我们没法阻止FBI。”Hannibal打断了他。“粗鲁。”Will小声地嘟囔着，但Hannibal没有停顿，继续说道，“不论我们做什么，走到哪里，他们都会紧追不舍。”

“我们会去哪儿？”Will问道。Hannibal终于——显然是恋恋不舍地——将Will放回了地面。Will站稳后没有离开他的Alpha，他们的身体仍然紧紧压在一起。

“首先是欧洲。”Hannibal回答道，“如果那里安全的话，我们会待在那里。”他扬了扬眉，“或者你有别的想法？”

“没有，”Will勾起嘴角，“你才是那个逃生专家。嘿，你刚躲在篱笆下了吗？”他注意到Hannibal毛衣上还带着泥土——上帝啊，他真是爱死这个穿着毛衣和牛仔裤的立陶宛人了。等安定下来之后，他一定要在衣柜里多添几套，当然了，还可以有点皮质的小玩意儿......

“Will。”Hannibal的声音把Omega带回现实，他嘴角的笑容带着危险的挑逗，“刚刚在想什么？”

“非常**_**有趣**_**的事情。”Will眨了眨眼，“我们现在就走吗？”

“只要你准备好了，随时都可以。”Hannibal回答。他弯下腰，再次用鼻子磨蹭Will的脖颈，舌头舔过他后颈的标记；Will颤栗了一下，但选择压下欲望。他们可以等会儿再做，不急这一时。

“等安全之后，我要把你骑到阳痿。”Will宣布道，然后转身离开了厨房，朝楼上走去。他听到Hannibal跟在身后的低沉笑声；这使Omega也微笑了起来。

{oOo}

Hannibal在他们的卧室里看了一遍Will打包好的行李，只加了几条内裤。Hannibal的大部分衣服仍放在步入式衣柜里，Will没有扔掉任何东西。

“谢谢。”当Will把行李箱的拉链拉上时，Hannibal喃喃地说。威尔几乎是羞涩地笑了笑，然后亲吻了Hannibal。两人都不愿离开彼此温暖柔软的嘴唇。

“外面有两个FBI特工。”Hannibal瞥向窗户，窗帘已经拉上了。

Will皱眉，“三个。”他纠正道。

他的Alpha面向他，薄薄的嘴唇扯出一个笑容。“两个。”他重复道，“第三个待在篱笆后面。然后我杀了她。”

Will咯咯笑道，“看来Jack也没有我想象中那么蠢。”

“他只留下了五个特工。”Hannibal咕哝道，“过去的三个周里我杀了九个人。”

“我在新闻上看到了，”Will耸了耸肩，“我还有点希望你会去干掉其中一个记者呢。”

“为什么？”

“他叫你 Hannibal the Cannibal。”Will冷笑一声。这是一个糟糕透顶、完全没有想象力的绰号，而且他敢肯定这是Lounds取的。“对了，谢谢杀死Freddie。她真的把我惹毛了。”

“别说脏话，Will。”Hannibal不赞同道；而Will只是吐了吐舌头。“我会在床上好好惩罚你的。”Hannibal低声威胁道。

Will抖了抖。 “是吗？” 他问道，舔了舔嘴唇。当Hannibal的眼睛黏在他伸出的舌尖上时，他露出了微笑。 “你会怎么做？”

“把你操到合不拢腿。”Hannibal回答，然后慢慢逼近自己的伴侣。

Hannibal只比Will高一英寸，但他完全把这一点变成了自己的优势，强势地将Omega禁锢在了自己的领地。这可能会让其他人心生恐惧；毕竟即使Hannibal看上去精瘦，但他压迫性的气场和锋利的笑容很容易就会让人产生危机感。对Will来说，这正好相反； 他的小洞为此湿得一塌糊涂，黏糊糊的东西正流淌下来，浸湿了他的内裤。Hannibal的喘息粗重，而Will露出了一个大大的笑容。Alpha难耐地抓住了Will的臀部，将他拉近。

“等安全了，我要把你操进发情期；我会用我的阴茎堵住你流水的小洞，用我的精液代替每一滴淫液填满你，我会操进你的子宫然后撒下种子——”

“是吗？”Will打断了他。他顿了顿，舔了舔唇，然后继续说道，“你已经做到了。”

Hannibal僵住了，Will慢慢地，将Hannibal的一只手从自己的臀部上移开，然后引着他移到自己的腹部。他能感觉到Hannibal的手指在颤抖。

“在我告诉你之前，你就逃脱了。”Will轻声道。“你马上就要当爸爸了。”

Hannibal仍然沉默着，通红的双眼紧紧盯着Will。Will哼笑起来，抓着Hannibal的手摸了摸自己的肚子。

终于，Hannibal像是找回了说话的能力，“你......Will？”

“我怀孕了，”Will笑着说道，“大约有八个周了。”

“我们要有孩子了。”Hannibal深呼吸道，他看起来如此虔诚，就好像Will刚刚告诉他的消息是医生这一生中所听到过的最好的一个。

Will仍然记得自己听到检查结果后露出的那种傻笑，即使那时还没有显怀，但他仍然克制不住抚摸自己的肚子。而现在，他还得看着Hannibal把这些再经历一遍；他看着Hannibal盯着他的腹部，眼眸闪动；手指滑过Will的衬衫，以及他的小腹。“我们要有孩子了。”Hannibal重复道。他的口音更浓了，英语仿佛在他的舌头上打了个结。

“是的。”Will回应道，“是时候为他们筑一个温暖安全的小窝了。”

Hannibal的手指探进Will的衬衫里。Will微笑着抱住他，为Hannibal提供尽可能多的时间接受这个，**_**享受**_**这个。因为短短几分钟之后，他们就必须得上路了。他们——他们的小家庭——还不安全。Hannibal必须确保他们安全。他会的，只是……现在还没有。

很快了，Will想着。他闭上眼睛，深深呼吸Hannibal的味道；**_**他的**_**Alpha的味道。

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Beverly Katz是第一个发现Will Graham失踪了的特工。那天她醒得很早，而且无论如何都无法再次入睡，于是干脆决定起床，快速地冲了个澡，带着一杯咖啡驶向了Will的住所。

她驶进Will家长长的车道，然后将车停在Will的宾利后面。在医生被监禁之前，这辆宾利本来是属于Lecter的，但当他被诊断为精神病并且被判处无期徒刑后，就将一切都留给了Will Graham。

FBI的一辆轿车停在街对面，仍保持着Beverly前一天晚上离开时相同的位置。通常情况下，里面坐着的两个特工会伸着懒腰下车，与Beverly打个招呼，闲聊两句，然后再离开。但现在，清晨的霜气氤氲在车窗上，使整个车子看起来死气沉沉的。Beverly感觉自己的胃里有什么东西在沉甸甸地下坠。她皱着眉头把咖啡放在车顶上，拿着武器迅速地穿过马路，谨慎地四下张望，检查了车头和车尾后才钻了进去。

“操。”当她看到车内的两具尸体时，忍不住咒骂了一声。一个人的喉咙被割开了，另一个人的脖子侧边有狰狞的伤口。她敢肯定，屋里守夜的特工以及屋后巡逻的人也都无一幸免。Beverly再次咒骂着退了出来，站在车子旁边，摸索出手机。

Crawford在铃声响了四下后接通了电话。男人听起来十分疲惫，而且带着相当大的怒气。深更半夜的时候他才被一通电话叫醒，Barney Matthews，那个BSH的护工长被人在家劫持了。Price和Zeller难逃使唤，但Beverly没被派去现场。

Beverly之前一直猜测Lecter会先去处理Matthews，但她没想到他竟然直接来这里偷人了。

“又怎么了？”Crawford的声音十分不耐烦。

“安排在Will家门外的两名特工死了。”Beverly说道，听见Jack恶狠狠地咒骂了一声。 “我还没进屋子里，但——”

“待在那里别动，等待支援。”Jack打断了她。

Beverly哼了一声，“你不会真的认为Will和Lecter还在里面待着吧？”

“不能冒任何风险，”Crawford坚决道，“等待支援，Katz。我会叫人来。”

Beverly叹了口气，然后挂了电话，她回头看着车子，无力地摇了摇头。

_你真是好样的，_ _Graham_ _。_

{oOo}

Price、Zeller和大约十二名FBI特工以及Jack先后到了。Beverly率先走进屋子，其他人紧随其后。他们发现一名特工死在厨房和走廊之间的拱门下，另一名死在厨房里面的台子旁。一个人的脖子折断了，另一个人的喉咙被割开了。

Beverly不忍地看了一眼就离开了，留下Price和Zeller采集样本，还有一些技术人员跟着她上楼收集其他信息。卧室的门半开着，Beverly用戴着手套的手把门直接推开。床上很凌乱，衣柜的门也大开着。她翻了翻，发现Will最喜欢的那几件外套和法兰绒衬衫都不见了，还有几条裤子和袜子，以及放在梳妆台顶部抽屉中的大部分内裤。

他们在离开前已经把所有东西都打包好了，显然Will没有任何反抗，更别说他或许对此早有预备。

这和Beverly期望的完全不一样。但所有人都知道Will一直是爱着Hannibal的，即使这听起来简直丧心病狂。

一侧的床头柜上放着一张折叠好的纸条，Beverly知道那是Will常睡的一侧。当她白天待在这里时，不止一次地看见Will躺在这里小憩；Omega抱着枕头蜷缩着，而Winston和Lulu趴在地板上。

Beverly没看见狗狗们。她猜Will可能把它们也一起带走了。

女性Alpha接过Price递给她的相机，先给纸条拍了几张照片后才将其拿起来展开。然后她看见了Will留给她的话：

_Beverly，_

_我不能说我很抱歉，因为那将会是最拙劣的谎言。我爱Hannibal Lecter；我知道你没法理解，但你能接受，毕竟你从未因此厌恶我或是对我说教，对此我必须表达由衷感谢。但我们都知道，这份感情已经严重破坏了我与Jack的工作关系，以及与Alana的友谊。_

_在这里我为你的同事们的死亡道歉，因为这会伤害到你，或许你还得为此写不少书面报告。_

Beverly嗤笑一声，Will根本没在为那些人的死亡感到愧疚。当一切牵扯到他的伴侣时，其他人在他眼里简直不值一提。她摇了摇头，继续读了下去：

_我知道这是你的工作，我尊重你的选择。假如终有一日事情到了不可挽回的地步，我不希望牺牲你的生命会变成Hannibal不得不做出的选择。但你必须明白，如果你妨碍到了我和我的伴侣，那么我将会是那个亲手解决你的人。我本意并非如此，但我说到做到。_

_请代我向Alana告别。除了你之外，她是我最接近朋友的熟人了。还有，请照顾好Winston和Lulu，我在Hannibal的书房里为它们开了暖气，还放了水和食物，足够它们坚持到早上了。_

_最后，Beverly，向你告别。希望你能平安喜乐，我会记住那些美好的旧时光的。_

_Will Graham_

_P.S 我知道，你、Jack还有别的很多人都想知道一件事，鉴于我相信我们不会再见面了，我不介意现在告诉你；我知道Hannibal是谁。我选择与他结合，正是因为我搞明白了他到底是谁。我想要他，恰恰因为他是他。在他被捕之前我亲眼目睹他杀掉了三个人，但我不在乎。我也不在乎这件事会让我看起来有多么疯狂，因为我可以很肯定地告诉你，我很幸福。只要和Hannibal在一起，我就是幸福的。_

_再见，Beverly。祝好。_

Beverly茫然地坐在凌乱的床上，便签被她随意地捏在手里。所以，Will早都知道了。她一直不确定......没人可以。好吧，除了那些跟着Freddie Lounds一起炒热度的媒体。Lounds坚信Will Graham知道真相；他的共情能力怎么可能错过这个呢？

Lecter在法庭上发誓Will对此毫不知情；他甚至同意在Will不被牵扯进来的前提下供认所有罪行。Beverly仍然记得当Will在得知他的伴侣认罪后脸上那悲痛欲绝的神情，他在审讯室里不顾一切地朝Hannibal扑去——认识这么久以来，那是唯一一次Beverly见他哭泣。

房门被敲响了，Beverly站了起来，转过身。Jack站在门口，看起来瞬间苍老了很多。

“嗨，”Beverly说道，摇了摇手上的纸条，“Will给我留了这个。”

“上面写了什么？”Jack疲惫地问道。

“他说他很抱歉这场事故会给我增加书面工作，”Beverly回答道，Jack摇了摇头。“还拜托我为他的狗狗们另找主人。我想把两只都养着，Doctor Bloom可能会想带走Lulu。”

Jack只是点了点头，然后环顾了房间一圈。

“他是自愿离开的。”Beverly说道。

“我猜到了，”年长的Alpha回道，“他一直都爱着Lecter。”

“他知道。”Beverly补充道。Jack挑眉看向她，于是她把纸条递了过去，“就在这里写着。他早已知道Lecter的真面目，而且就是因为这个才和他结合的。”

Jack再次叹了口气，黯淡的双眼快速扫过纸上的信息，然后给Beverly递了回去。Beverly放进证物袋里收了起来；这以后可能会用来指证Will。但Omega肯定早已想到这一点了。

“你觉得我们能抓住他们吗？”Beverly问她的上司。

Jack耸了耸肩，“一部分的我不想这么干。”他承认道。

“因为这也意味着要抓住Will。”Beverly了然地说道。她一直都对Will抱有一种恻隐之心，即使在明了Will知道自己的伴侣罪大恶极却仍选择袒护他之后，这种感情也丝毫没有消失的迹象。

“是的。”Jack不情愿地同意了，“但我们总会抓住他们的。”

他转身走了出去，下楼梯时的脚步声格外响。一名技术人员经过身边时，Beverly把证件袋递了过去，决定先把心放回肚子里。她开始给卧室里的各处拍照，并且仔细检查了所有东西，盘点她确定少了的东西，企图寻找哪怕是一点蛛丝马迹，。

一部分的她同样不想抓住Will。她希望Omega快乐，希望昔日的微笑能重回他的面庞。 自从他的伴侣被捕后，她就很少看见Will笑了。

但与此同时，她想抓住Hannibal Lecter。那Alpha是个真正的精神变态，一个连环杀手，她毫不怀疑即使Will在他身边，他也会再开杀戒。而且现在他们都知道得很清楚了，Will是不会阻止他的。

她叹了口气，摇了摇头，然后走进步入式衣柜。Lecter的所有衣服都还在这里；好吧，只是据她所知的而已。她打开了几个抽屉，给内衣、珠宝和一些她从未想像过Will或Lecter会使用的成人玩具拍了几张照片。底部的抽屉里放着几本小册子，她暂时忽略过去，因为她看到在那之下是一件小小的婴儿连体衣，上面用柔和的红色墨水笔写着“爸爸的宝贝”。

Beverly极其缓慢地眨了眨眼，“上帝啊，”她喃喃道。如果Will怀孕了……那么Lecter是绝不会让自己再次陷入困境的。一旦真到了那一天，任何试图近身的人都会被他毫不留情地屠戮。而且......假如Lecter在FBI逮捕他的过程中死了，那Will就会被孤零零地留下，成为单身父亲，孤家寡人。

女性Alpha闭上眼睛，做了一个深呼吸，然后拍了几张连体衣的照片。她离开了衣橱，跑出卧室，大喊着Jack的名字。他们必须警告每一个参与行动的人；毕竟，一个带着怀孕了的Omega伴侣的Alpha，比连环杀人犯要更加致命。

{oOo}

Hannibal在开车，而Will并不知道他们要去哪里。就现在来说，他不觉得这是个问题。 但在九个月内，他想能在一个永久的住所定居下来；他希望能给肚子里的小崽子一间自己的卧室。

Will用一只手摩挲着自己的腹部，Hannibal误以为他饿了。 “我们可以找个地方停下来。”

“不是现在，”Will说。他想再开一会儿，和Hannibal一起，单独待在这辆偷来的卡车的驾驶位上。“你来迟了。”他不满道。

Hannibal勾起唇笑道，“我倒是不知道你还有一个时间表。”

“好几个周了，Hannibal。”Will咕哝道。

“原谅我，”Hannibal说道，“下一次越狱时，我一定在24小时之内就找到你。”

Will怒瞪他，“你最好别再把自己搞进去了。”

Hannibal松开握在方向盘上的一只手，搭在了Will的大腿上，“我保证，_mylimasis（my lover）_。我不会再离开你们了。”

“最好是这样。”Will哼了一声，但还是放松身体靠在了椅背上。他不再说话，只是用手指抚摸Hannibal的手，流连过每一条青色的血管，滑过每一个突起指关节，缠绕着每一根修长有力的五指。在他能忍住之前，一声抽泣就溢出了喉咙。

“Will?”

“我好想你。”Will的声音颤抖，带着六年来从未干涸的湿润。

“我也想你。”Hannibal的语调轻如叹息，“当我被捕时，我请求你的原谅；而你给了我。”

“没错，”Will又变得怒气冲冲，“但这不代表我没被惹毛。”

“礼貌用语，Will。”Hannibal责备地看了他一眼。

Will抑制不住地大笑起来。Hannibal就在这里，货真价实，而且重获自由。他们抛弃了过去的生活，他们会有自己的孩子，会组成一个完美的家庭。这就是Will想要的；一个不论他有多么破碎，仍然会信任他、接受他的人。他终于再次拥有了这一切。

“你原谅了我，”Hannibal的声音柔和。他将手掌向上，使两人手心相贴，十指交缠。 “但我永远不会原谅自己曾离开了你，Will。”

“这不是你的错。”

“嫉妒使我丧失了理智，然后造成了无法挽回的错误。”Hannibal的眼神晦涩，“几十年的万无一失，一朝竟被头猪占了上风。”

“如果有人胆敢像那样碰你……”Will一想到那个场景就忍不住咆哮。那时候，Michael Bates将Will逼在了办公桌的边沿，用身体压在Omega身上。当Hannibal走进讲厅时，Bates正满嘴污言秽语地说一会儿Will将会如何乞求他的结。就在Will打算出手让愚蠢的Alpha好好领教一下这个Omega到底能做些什么时，Hannibal就已经打晕了他。那天晚上迟些时候，Hannibal把Bates关了起来，然后像是宰猪一样剖开了他。 他把狂妄的Alpha钉在Will讲厅的墙上，把那个年轻人的心脏放在银色的托盘上呈给了Will。

那尝起来很美味。甚至更美妙的是，在他俩做完爱后，Hannibal用手把剩下的部分喂给了他，那时Hannibal的结仍牢牢将他们连在一起。

大约一周后，Jack逮捕了Hannibal。Will照例回答了一些问题，却没想到Beverly Katz专程来告知让他在家多歇息一段时间，不用参与此案的任何一部分。很显然，有人——Alana和另一位为FBI工作的心理医生——在这件案子上联想到了切萨皮克开膛手。即使没有Will，他们也能清晰地看出来凶手是一个因被侵犯了领地而感到狂怒的Alpha。

Will的学生也告诉警方，尽管他们的讲师已经有主了，但Bates还是对他举止轻浮心怀不轨。于是Jack上门拜访Hannibal，看到了他皮肤上的瘀伤。Hannibal成了最大嫌疑人，更何况没几天检验报告就出来了，他的DNA与Bate尸体附近地板上的几滴血液完全吻合。

聪明一世，糊涂一时。但命运女神自有安排。

Will摇了摇头，紧握住Hannibal的手，他不愿再想起Hannibal被捕后的那些日子了。他的整个世界都几乎因此分崩离析，Will甚至不确定自己能否在这样的巨变中坚持下去。但他是个天生的战斗者。尽管他的另一半被监禁，尽管每个人都把他看做切萨皮克开膛手的伴侣，Will仍然屹立不倒。

而现在，他和Hannibal一起，抛下所有旧日的腌臜，共同迈向新的、美好的未来。

Will微笑道：“我爱你。”

然后他看见Hannibal挑起一边眉毛，“我也爱你。”欧洲人回应他道。

“很好。”Will放松地靠回椅背，闭上了眼睛，把Hannibal的手掌放在自己的腹部。他感觉到Hannibal修长的手指滑进他的衬衫，温暖的皮肤相触，带来无尽的满足感与安全感。

{oOo}

Hannibal找到了一家旅馆。虽然这绝不是Hannibal习惯有的品味，但已经很不错了。 他们没法去找更好的，毕竟FBI肯定发现Will失踪了，现在他们俩的脸必然已经上了各大新闻。不过即使如此，这还是一个套房，两间卧室以及一间浴室，还有客厅和厨房。Hannibal把行李拿了上来，要求Will在房间里休息，然后就出去购买制作晚餐所需的食材了。

Will小小的抗议了一下，但他也的确有点累了，而且他喜欢看Hannibal紧张他的样子。 于是Will笑着目送自己的伴侣离开，然后打开了电视，心不在焉地听记者喋喋不休地报道FBI学院的讲师和他的杀人犯伴侣的失踪案。新闻上还放了他们俩相遇之前，年轻时候的照片。直到一位记者说到要为他们俩建个时间表，Will才知道原因；媒体试图弄清楚Hannibal什么时候开始杀人的，以及Will又是何时失去理智的。

他们甚至找到了Hannibal在巴黎上医学院时的照片。老实说，他看上去……像是混黑道的。火辣是当然的；Will的伴侣总是性感到爆。但那时候的他一看就是个罪犯，即使照片中穿着整洁的白衬衫也是如此。Will想知道这是福克斯新闻从哪儿搞来的。

“你年轻时候是混黑帮的吗？” Hannibal怀里抱着购物袋回来的时候，Will直接问道。

Hannibal正往旁边的厨房走，听到这句话时明显愣了一下，“什么？”

“我在电视上看到了你年轻时候的照片。”Will告诉他。

“是吗？”年长的男人挑了挑眉。

“他们哪儿来的这个？”Will问道。

“巴黎的一个小警察局，”Hannibal告诉他，“那儿的旧档案里应该存有我的照片。”

“就是你杀了那个屠夫的时候？”Will仰起脖子，探过头看向Alpha。Will只知道几个Hannibal的童年片段，他仍然没有告诉他一切。但Will也不需要全都知道，毕竟他也还没有告诉Hannibal关于自己过去的一切。

“嗯。”Hannibal用鼻音回答他。他刚刚打开购物袋取出了买回来的肉，现在正忙着对这块食材皱眉嫌弃。

Will促狭一笑，“不符合标准啊，是吗？Doctor Lecter？”

Hannibal给了Will一个只会让他嘴角的笑容更灿烂的表情。“你知道我不总是吃人肉的，亲爱的Will，”他说道，“实际上，我已经有六年没有吃过了。”

“没有从Chilton和Lounds身上取走点什么吗？” Will问道。他不记得媒体是否说过两具尸体有器官丢失了……他更加专注于Hannibal将为他而来的认知。

“不。”Hannibal轻蔑地哼了一声，因厌恶而皱了皱鼻子。这个小动作在Will眼里无比可爱。“我是不会把Freddie Lounds 放在我的身体里的，Will。她已经被污染了。“

“那Chilton呢？”

“一个白痴，”对他Hannibal甚至连哼一声都吝啬，“Chilton和Lounds都是劣质品；他们不应该被呈上任何餐桌，即使是廉价旅馆房间里的也不配。”然后他停下来，看着Will，一个温柔的微笑跃然于嘴角。“现在有你在，我不想狩猎了。至少不在美国。我会等到我们到了佛罗伦萨或者巴黎。”

“嗯，”Will轻松地答应了，他真的一点也不在乎吃人。当他第一次知道这个的时候就没在意过，更何况现在。尽管……“怀孕期间我不打算吃人肉，Hannibal。”

他的伴侣看着他。

“自从搞清楚事实之后，我就决定继续吃下去，”Will解释道，“但我们的孩子......他们还理解不了。我不想让他们吃人肉，至少要等到他们长大到足以自己做决定再说。”

Hannibal听完后沉默了一会儿，Will忍不住想他的伴侣是否会为此与他争执。起初，Hannibal是为了报仇而吃掉他的第一批受害者；他们吃掉了他疼爱的妹妹，并且迫使Hannibal也照做了，所以他吃了他们。在这之后，他对此产生了特别的兴趣；他喜欢给自己身边围绕的愚蠢的人们喂食他们中的一员，而他们自己却没有丝毫察觉。他喜欢为Will做人肉，然后看着他吃下去，因为这是他特意为自己的伴侣狩来的战利品——Alpha为自己待哺的Omega带回猎物，这是他的责任，更是他的****荣耀****。

因此Will接受这一切。但他不同意Hannibal为他们的幼崽提供相同类型的肉。他可以去买牛肉或猪肉。

最终Hannibal叹了口气，然后说道：“好吧。我理解你，同时也尊重你的意见。”

“噢......”Will眨了眨眼睛。

Hannibal好笑道：“你怀着他们，Will，而且你是我的伴侣。如果你不希望他们吃我最喜欢的肉类，那么他们就不会。”

“噢，”Will再次眨了眨眼睛，然后笑了起来，“谢谢你，Hannibal。”

Hannibal丢下手里握着的牛排走向Will，眼神柔软，脚步轻盈。他俯身亲吻Omega， “你不需要感谢我，”他喃喃道，“但是，不客气。”

“嗯，”Will从喉咙里发出舒服的咕哝声。他再次亲吻Hannibal，然后把手搭上他的胸前，推开了他。“现在去做饭，然后投喂我。我饿了。”

Hannibal温柔一笑，“如你所愿，我的爱。”

{oOo}

Will和Hannibal开着电视，在客厅的小桌子上吃了牛排、蔬菜和土豆。他们彼此成直角地坐着，这样两人的腿就可以在桌子下面纠缠在一起了。他们曾经生活在一起的时候通常不这么干，但现在两人都不能忍受离开彼此太远的距离，就是现在这一会儿也不行。

就算蔬菜不是以前Hannibal自己种植的那种新鲜蔬菜，就算肉食是从牛身上取材来的，Will仍然觉得一切都很完美。每看到Will吃下一口，Hannibal看上去就更愉悦一分，Omega甚至把自己盘子里最后一滴肉汁都清扫进肚子里，然后才让Hannibal收走盘子。

Hannibal动作娴熟地清理厨房，一点不让Will动手，于是Will只能坐在沙发上瞪着眼睛嘟囔抱怨。当Hannibal做完一切后，他就把灯熄了，关掉电视，然后挑眉笑看Hannibal拉着他从沙发上站起来，把他带进卧室。

Will静静地站着，任由Alpha为他脱下衣服。他的手指轻柔地穿过Hannibal的发间，愉快地哼笑着让年长的男人弯下腰为他解开鞋带，帮他脱下鞋袜。接下来是他的牛仔裤和内裤，Will感受着柔软而温暖的手掌从大腿滑向臀部，忍不住颤抖了一下。

Hannibal忽然停了下来，Will低头瞥了一眼，发现他的伴侣正凝视着他的肚子，温暖的深栗色眸子装满了柔情。Will轻轻地揉了揉他的发根，于是Hannibal俯身在Will的肚脐上印下了一个轻柔的亲吻，然后用立陶宛语喃喃着说了些什么。

“你会教给我们的孩子很多种语言，是吗？”Will问道。

“我也可以教你，如果你想的话。”Hannibal的声音醇厚，带着微微的笑意。

Will笑了笑，“别忘了我会法语。还有一点西班牙语。”

“是的，你还应该会日语、意大利语、俄语——”

“德语、拉脱维亚语、立陶宛语。”Will打断他，接口列举出了所有Hannibal会说的语言。

Alpha有点恼怒地看着他，Will得意一笑。

“我想让孩子们学会我的母语。”过了几秒之后，Hannibal说道。

“他们会的，”Omega同意道，“你想教什么都可以，只要他们愿意学，只要我学的会。”

“这不会太困难。”Hannibal保证道。在他们俩连结之前，Will只知道零星的关于法人后裔的历史，后来Hannibal为他系统讲了讲，并开始教Will意大利语，而Will同时也教他西班牙语。不过两人的教学效果也不是多么显著，毕竟Will的注意力几乎全放在男人讲这些东西时性感的样子上了，而不是单词本身的含义。

Hannibal自言自语了些什么，但Will没听清，因为他现在只顾着专注于Hannibal卡在他肋骨上，甚至还用拇指揉捏他乳头的双手了。Hanniba对Will的腹部眷恋不已，不但色情地用舌头舔舐，每一个吻还都用上了牙齿细细品尝那一块皮肤。Will的阴茎开始慢慢充血变硬。

当年长男人的下巴摩蹭过他的阴茎时，Will拽着Hannibal的头发把他拉了起来。Hannibal愉快地站着，得到了一个柔软而又火辣的吻。

夜还很长。

Hannibal不紧不慢地脱掉自己身上的牛仔裤和毛衣，只留下一件简单的T恤，然后步步紧逼Will直到两人挨上床沿。Omega踮起脚尖，手臂缠绕在Alpha身上，带着他双双倒向大床，身体紧贴彼此。

当Hannibal的嘴唇一寸寸向下摩擦他的身体时，Will感觉两人裸露着相触的温暖，光滑的皮肤开始变得发烫。他注意到Hannibal忽略了他的腹部——实际上，他放在Will屁股上揉捏的一只手经常摸两下就又转回去摩擦Will的小腹。Will忍不住为此笑了起来，即使这会打断他们的亲吻。他怀孕了，Hannibal也知道了；他们即将拥有自己的宝贝，而且还会组成一个**_**完美无缺**_**的家庭。

自从两人结为伴侣以来，Will还没有这么快乐过——不……他只是比那时更幸福了。

当Hannibal的手指滑过他的腹部，越过他的阴茎，探进他身后的小穴里时，Will的快感瞬间激增。刚刚Hannibal洗碗的时候Will就湿了，那张饥渴的小嘴里现在更是充盈着黏湿的汁液，顺着Alpha在穴口摩擦的手指缓缓往外流淌，在终于吃到有力的条状物时不堪重负地溢出穴口。Will呻吟着，拱起身体祈求更多触碰和亲吻。

Hannibal吞下了每一个音节，用手指打开Will的同时也用舌头模拟性器在Will的嘴里抽插。不在发情期的时候Will总是需要一点前戏才能接受他，只需用两根手指将他再打开一点就行了。

Will的后穴很快就放松了，于是Hannibal直起身体向后退了一点距离，然后狠狠把自己的阴茎插了进去，只剩下两个阴囊留在外面。Will几乎要忘了除发情期以外的性爱是多么美好，虽然有时他也会忍不住用某一年他生日时Hannibal为他买的玩具，但不可否认的是它们永远不可能像真家伙这么棒。Hannibal的阴茎又大又热，像是长矛一样破开了谄媚的软肉，直击Will最甜蜜的那一点。

“啊......好棒......Hannibal！”

下一秒Hannibal就退了出去，摩擦带来的快感让Will喘息着呻吟起来。

Hannibal在Will耳边低语了什么，然后又是一记深顶。交叠的两人紧紧相连，仿若一只并蒂莲在旖旎的夜晚徐徐盛开。Hannibal的动作又深又重，即使这并非是Will的发情期，但他的力气仍大的像是想要操进Will的生殖腔。Will的呻吟愈来愈高昂，肉体相撞的声音也愈来愈激烈，最终在某一个临界点时Hannibal一举撞进他体内最隐秘的入口，插进了生殖腔。Will尖叫着射了出来，浊白的精液洒在自己的腹部。Hannibal被突如其来的紧致绞得低吟一声，伸出右手将精液均匀地涂抹开。

“Hannibal。”Will重复着，将双腿缠绕在他的Alpha身上。他把Hannibal的舌头吸进嘴里，然后拱起身体压向Hannibal的阴茎，感觉到Hannibal的大腿紧贴着他的屁股。很快，房间里再次充满了激情的喘息和含混的单词。Hannibal稍稍撑起身体看着Will，凝视着他，而Will只能尽自己最大所能地回视他，毕竟大部分时间里他都忙着呻吟，每当Hannibal击中他的前列腺时，他就只能昂起头咬住嘴唇，这样才能承受几乎灭顶的快感。

Hannibal不再整根插入然后整根拔出，他将自己抵在Will的前列腺上，动作由缓慢而深重变得急促又猛烈。他栗色的眼中酝酿着浓厚的情欲，每当Will含糊不清地喘息，混乱地啜泣时，他的眸色就更加暗沉一分。Omega在短短几分钟内又高潮了一次，但Hannibal毫不心软，动作没有一丝停顿，继续小幅度地快速撞击他的前列腺。

“求你。”Will从再一次的高潮中回过神来，然后向Hannibal伸出了手，于是Hannibal调整位置注视着Will。“我想要你。”Will喃喃道。因高潮而抽搐痉挛的小穴把阴茎夹得死紧，Hannibal俯下身来亲吻Will，愈加畅快勇猛地捣弄小穴，把仍在高潮余韵中的Omega送上更高的欲望巅峰。两人的舌头不断交缠，银丝从贴合的唇瓣沿着Will的脖颈流下，与汗水交织在一起。Will的身体遍布汗珠和自己的精液，双腿之间更是泥泞，各种液体混合在一起让Hannibal更加轻松地在他的小洞里鞭挞。他加快速度，饱满的阴囊拍打着Will的臀瓣，肉体撞击的声音和色情的水声连成一片。

“Will！”Hannibal低声咆哮道。

“喂饱我，Alpha。”Will舔着嘴唇笑了，“用你的种子填满我，我会怀孕，“他的声音粘腻，“我会为你生下Alpha。”

他知道Hannibal并不会真的介意他们的孩子是Omega；不论他们的性别是哪个，他都会非常爱他们。但每个Alpha都会想要一个Alpha幼崽，想要得意洋洋地炫耀自己的Omega为他们诞下了强大的Alpha。

Hannibal脑子里Alpha的那部分牢牢抓住了Will的话语，于是他更加用力地操进去，硕大的龟头凶狠地挤进湿漉漉的小穴，把火热的肠壁摩擦得淫液泛滥，使Omega只能尖叫着承受猛烈的快感。床垫在他们身下吱吱作响，Will的指甲嵌进Hannibal宽阔的肩膀里，随着Hannibal狂野的动作留下了几条很快就会变成暗红色的刮痕。

“生完了之后，我会再次怀孕。”Will断断续续地喘息道。Hannibal粗壮的阴茎是如此凶猛，揉捏着Will臀部的手也同样有力。他们的身体叠交在一起，不知疲倦地摩擦着。 “然后我的肚子会再次变得柔软平坦。”Will继续嘟囔道，“你会射给我更多精液，让我再怀上一只小崽子。我的肚子会为你不断变大。我会一遍又一遍地怀上你的幼崽，直到我不再记得不被你充满的感觉。”

Hannibal从胸腔深处发出一声咆哮，他的手指紧紧握住Will的臀部。Alpha把他摁在床垫里，用像是想要把Will融进他身体的力道压着Will。Will尖叫着，不得不放开抓着Hannibal的手转而撑向床头板，以阻止自己撞上去。Hannibal不断地深入，粗大狰狞的阴茎更加凶狠地捣入小穴深处，挤出透明的淫液，连穴口附近的媚肉都被猛力抽插的阴茎干得向外翻出又顶回去。Will仍继续低语自己的幻想，刺激那根残忍的阴茎，引诱着Hannibal，让他把自己抓得更紧、干得更深——

Hannibal的结不断膨胀，Omega感觉到它抵在了他的穴口上。这是一种完全不同的尖锐快感；在Will股间抽送的阴茎撑满紧窄的肠道，紫红色的龟头抵在深处无情地狠干敏感点，小穴内肠肉剧烈地蠕动，穴口的肿胀的结不断胀大，直到终于——终于不能再大的时候，Will感到了一种撕裂般的快感。Will解脱般高潮了，一瞬间绞尽的穴肉使Hannibal狠插了最后几下，再也忍不住地把一股股滚烫的精液射入痉挛的最深出，与此同时他高声喊道：“Will！”

Will茫然地睁着眼睛，任由Hannibal用灼热的种子洒满自己的生殖腔。Hannibal剧烈地颤抖着，漫长的射精结束后脱力般倒在了Will的身上。Will将双腿缠在自己的伴侣身上，等Hannibal不再颤抖时，他把手臂也紧紧地缠了上去。

Will不介意这个；他喜欢被圈在他的Alpha身下，这让他感到温暖和安全。这是典型的Omega行为，在与Hannibal缔结关系之前Will对此没有丝毫兴趣。但现在，他紧紧搂住Hannibal，亲吻Hannibal的额角，为Alpha在他体内留下的激情而颤抖。

Hannibal高潮了两次，他的结只花了几分钟就缩小了；在发情期的时候这会花更长时间。但这之后两人并没有立刻分开；Hannibal翻过身，将Will放在自己身上，把Will的一头小卷发按在自己的颈窝里，他们俩的胳膊和腿仍纠缠在一起。他摸了摸Will汗涔涔的卷发，Will叹了口气。

“不准离开。”Will咕哝道。

他感觉到Hannibal的胸膛随着笑声颤动了几下。“我能去哪儿呢，Will？”

“不知道，”Will不满道，“那就不许睡觉。✦我跟你还没完呢。”

Hannibal亲了亲他的额头，“我正希望如此。”他只是这么说道。

“永远也不会。”Will补充道。

这是一生的承诺。

To be continued

✦这里的原文是“M'not done with you”：一开始我以为是薇薇没满足还想要，然后结尾发现原来这是情话啊！色气又温情！超喜欢这一小段儿！


	7. Chapter 7

_五年之后_

国际刑警组织在弗洛伦萨追踪到Hannibal Lecter和Will Graham的行踪后，Jack Crawford收到了一个奶油白的信封，里头夹着一张昂贵的信纸。彼时他正坐在自己的办公桌前，仅仅开了一盏小灯以用来照明。天色已晚，但Jack不想回家。自从他的妻子去世后，他把大部分时间都花费在了工作上。能让他坚持下去的唯一原因就是他清楚地知道外面还有除不尽的罪犯；Lecter正逍遥法外，和他的伴侣，甚至是孩子们一起。

在柔和的灯光下他深吸一口气，然后打开了信纸：

_亲爱的Jack，_

_我很抱歉听到你的妻子逝世的消息，在此向你表示哀悼。所以你全身心地投入到追捕中了吗，杰克？毕竟你也就只剩下这一件事可做了。我自己，倒是很少有空闲时间。小崽子们让我忙得团团转。但你恐怕理解不了这种感觉了，不是吗？_

_Will过得很好。我想如果你知道我们在哪，你肯定会问的。国际刑警很聪明，但恐怕就这点还不够。_

_我希望你能抓到下一个凶手，Jack。我希望你能抓住未来将会出现的每一个，因为总会出现下一个的。而我，我会一直在，做我的事，还有Will在我身边。噢，这会伤害到你吗？日子一天天过去，然而你连我们的影子都看不见。_

_让你过载的大脑休息一下吧，Jack。Will已经不会再被那些曾经纠缠他的噩梦折磨了。混乱业已归一，而我才是那个能做到这一切的人。_ _✦简单来说就是，信我者生，违我者死。_

_我会告诉孩子们亲爱的杰克叔叔向你们问好。Will 和我时不时就会跟他们讲当初介绍我们认识的人。等他们长大了，他们就会知道也正是你把我们分开了。我很好奇届时他们会有什么反应。_

_再见，Jack。晚安。_

_Hannibal Lecter_

Jack把信纸扔到一边的时候，其上已经有了好几道皱痕。它飘落到了他的桌子上，恰好搭在它原本的信封上。信封底下半掩着Jack在拿出收件箱里越来越多的邮件之前一直处理的文件。

他闭上眼睛，情不自禁地想象着这样的场景：Lecter杀人只是因为他们惹恼了他，他觉得应该以自己的方式伸张正义；而Will坐在那里，微笑着看他的伴侣屠戮某人，一只手还放在自己隆起的肚子上。

Will刚失踪的时候，他们到处都找遍了。一张搜查令允许FBI查看了Will的病历，就在他档案的末尾写着：11月2日抽取血样。11月15日测试。11月17号检查结果已出。病人怀孕八周。Katz在Lecter的家里找到了婴儿服，现在医疗记录证明了这是真的。Will Graham怀孕了，而众所周知Alpha会不顾一切保护他们怀孕的Omega。Lecter知道了自己将要当爸爸的消息只会让他更加危险。

但到最后，这些都不重要了。他们两个在FBI不知情的时候逃离了美国，并且过了四年之后意大利警方才得到风声。他们追踪一连串失踪游客到了佛罗伦萨的郊区，发现其中一个受害者向朋友提到过的住在一幢大房子里的一家人失踪了。直到警方将指纹和档案上的对比，才发现了 那是Lecter和Graham。国际刑警组织和联邦调查局都参与了调查，但仍然没有任何线索。

Jack 不知道他们现在在哪里。说实话，他不确定他是否想知道。没有什么比再次抓住Hannibal Lecter，并判处他死刑更能让他高兴的了。Will会更幸运，可能会在某个精神病院度过余生。自从Lecter逃跑和Chilton被杀后，巴尔的摩州立医院就关闭了，但这里还有很多其他医院。

他们的孩子会被送到寄养中心。没有人想领养Hannibal Lecter和Will Graham的后代。

Jack叹了口气，重重地靠在椅背上。他觉得自己老了——他也的确老了。他努力工作，日复一日、年复一年地做同样的事情，到头来却一无所获，只有几个被关在监狱里的杀人犯和空无一人的家。在每个连环杀手被判有罪并关进监狱后，Jack都忍不住想，如果Will还和他们一起，他们就能早点抓到那个混蛋。

但他不能沉浸在梦里。Jack 抹了一把脸，然后才想起来自己还戴着橡胶手套。他皱着眉头拿起电话，拨给了实验室。他们需要检查信件上的指纹，寻找任何关于Lecter寄信地点的线索。

Jack知道他们找不到任何东西。但尽管如此，他还是会去尝试。他总是如此。

{oOo}

当看见Alexander把一颗小石子向他的小弟弟扔去的时候，Will脸上的笑容变成了皱眉。

“Alex！”Will喊了一声，男孩立刻僵在了那里。很显然他刚刚并没有意识到自己的爸爸正双手叉腰地站在后门廊上，紧身T恤下是明显隆起的腹部。日薄西山，寒意已渐渐袭来，只要Hannibal知道他穿着牛仔裤和T恤还有那双破了洞的袜子，Will就永远也没有机会欣赏完这场日落。“Alex。”Will重复了一遍，向男孩勾了勾手指示意他过来。

他照做了。四岁的男孩低着头磨磨蹭蹭地停在他的爸爸面前，短短的手指蜷成一个小拳头，然后在Will温柔地拍了拍他的后背时吸了吸鼻子。“给弟弟道歉。”Will命令道。

“但他一直叫我笨蛋！”Alexander不服气道。

Will挑了挑眉，越过Alexander的头顶去看他的另一个儿子——他正瞪着自己的哥哥呢。

“Niko，”Will叹了一口气，“过来。你得为了叫Alexander笨蛋而道歉。而Alexander，你得为了向Nikolas扔石子而道歉。”

两个男孩抱怨了一声，就好像Will正在折磨他们。但Omega丝毫不为所动，他只是盯着俩人，直到他们屈服。男孩们含糊不清地道歉，想要蒙混过关，然后Will威胁两个调皮的小鬼——如果不好好向对方表达歉意，那么他就会告诉他们的父亲。男孩们彻底安分了，于是Will揉了揉他们头发以示鼓励。Nikolas继承了他的卷发，但发色却是Hannibal的金灰。

“现在我们可以去玩儿了吗？”Alexander请求道。两双深红近褐色的眼睛变成了大大的狗狗眼，Will笑了笑。

“当然，爹地还没有开始准备晚饭，你们去吧。”

男孩们欢呼起来，跑回草坪，一直跑向他们家周围的大栅栏。他们居住的土地世世代代属于Lecter家族，直到Hannibal十八岁之前都被掌控在他叔叔的手中。Hannibal在干掉杀害了他妹妹的凶手后卖掉了这里，几年后又用化名买回了它。

Will知道Hannibal并不想回立陶宛，但毫无疑问他很乐意他们的双胞胎在这里出生。警察在佛罗伦萨发现了他们，因此他们不得不搬走，意大利已经不再安全了。Hannibal打算等双胞胎再长大些，就把家搬到巴黎去。

Will 笑了，用手摸了摸隆起的小腹。虽然肚子里这一对双胞胎比怀Alexander或者Nikolas的时候更费力气，但Will觉得自己比以往任何时候都要强大。

Will的思绪飘向了等着他叠的衣服，还有每天都像打仗一样的洗澡时间，以及到了晚上被要求一遍又一遍地讲述直到孩子们睡着才能罢休的睡前故事。他穿过房子，越过走廊，来到后面的小房间，那里更像是一个工作室。墙上有Alexander 和Nikolas 为他们的父亲们画的蜡笔画和油画。孩子们够不着的高架上放着鱼饵，玩具散落在地板上的废弃书籍中。

Will看着一地的混乱摇摇头，敲了敲通往地下室的门。就算Hannibal在下面，这扇门也总是锁着的，所以Omega要等他的伴侣来打开它。

门开了，Will露出笑容。Hannibal的脸上还沾着几点猩红，右手上正握着一把手术刀。“快结束了？”Will问道。“我已经解冻了我和孩子们要吃的肉类，他们一会儿就该饿了。”

“快结束了。”Hannibal回应道。

“很可惜你不能让他尖叫。”Will叹气道。地下室的那只猪侮辱了Will和Hannibal的家庭；那男人有着几乎是腐朽的陈旧观念，他认为Alpha只能和女性Omega结合，并且他还觉得男性Omega是生理畸形的产物，应该被关进实验室。Will长这么大还从未听过这种言论。他儿时的确因为自己的性别备受欺凌，但也从未有人觉得他不如女性Omega。

“下一次。”Hannibal露齿一笑。在家处理猎物的时候他从不浪费时间，避免任何孩子们会听见动静的可能。

“下次别花太长时间，”Will不高兴道，上次他出去狩猎就花了一个星期的时间。Hannibal通常会和Will一起挑选食材，没有Will的允许，他很少杀人，不过他几乎总是一个人行动。Will不得不看着孩子们，而且他也从来没有真正感到有任何杀人的必要。除非他觉得非这么做不可，他才会和他的丈夫一起，就像那个侮辱他的孩子的男人，他竟然暗示——

“去照看孩子们，Will。”Hannibal适时地打断了Will的胡思乱想，然后给了他一个亲吻。

“好吧，”Will嘟囔道，摩挲了一下腹部，“别让我饿太久，爹地。”

Hannibal无奈地抱怨了几句，Will窃笑着转身离开了。他的第三次怀孕已经六个多月了，而且这一胎还是个双胞胎，这就意味着Hannibal要比前两次更加忙碌和小心，甚至得牺牲他的那点“小爱好”的时间。毕竟自从Will怀上Alexander以来，他们就一直在躲避FBI的追踪。

_如果是个女孩该多好_，Will不止一次地这么想到，_哪怕只有一个_。Hannibal和Will说过他想要一个女孩，但他也很高兴再有两个男孩。_恐怕我们得再试一次了_，Will想着，微笑地坐在他和Hannibal搬进来后不久做的木椅上。他靠在椅背上，摩挲着腹部，叹了口气。有时怀孕是件可怕的事情；他的脚总是会疼——他的背也是——他还总是在饥饿与不舒服的时候就想呕吐之间左右徘徊。

但这一切都值得。他微笑地着看男孩们在草坪上追逐嬉闹。

他的付出甘之如饴，所得也归于欢喜。

{oOo}

Hannibal在地下室切开了男人的肺，然后利落地把他看中的器官都收起来放好。等Alexander和Nikolas睡着了，Will吃饱了，他就把尸体处理掉。他把碗放在厨房柜台上，然后穿过后门。Will在长椅上打盹，在Hannibal拨弄他的头发时睁开眼睛笑了起来。青色的血管下流淌着他们的羁绊，每一次脉搏的跳动都在传唱两人密不可分的联系，比以往任何时候都更有力。

Hannibal还没来得及说话，Nikolas就大喊大叫地和Alexander一起冲向他。Hannibal微笑着张开双臂，把小崽子们抱了个满怀。

“老爸，老爸！”Alexander兴奋地喊道。

“你能陪我们一起玩吗？”Nikolas的语气像只可怜兮兮的小狗。

“等晚餐之后。我现在得开始做饭了。”Hannibal回答他们。

Alexander撅起了嘴巴，Nikolas用结结巴巴的立陶宛语向他表示晚饭可以等会儿再做，但现在他们就想要和自己的爸爸一起玩儿。

“爸爸需要吃东西，”Hannibal耐心地和他们讲，“你们一定也想让爸爸肚子里的小弟弟或者小妹妹健康成长，对不对？”

Alexander仍然撅着嘴，但还是点了点头，于是Nikolas不情愿地松开了拽着Hannibal的小手。

“是的，爸爸，”Alexander稚嫩的小奶音突然变得严肃起来。“你一定要做很多很多好吃的，这样爹地就会变得很强壮，然后我们的小弟弟就能早点来陪我们玩儿了。”

“当然，宝贝。”Hannibal温柔地吻了吻Alexander的脸颊，看着男孩调皮地吐了吐舌头，飞快地跑走了。Nikolas开心地接受了他的吻，然后也跟着自己的哥哥一起跑回了草坪。

“孩子们乖吗？”Hannibal站在Will身边，问道。

“差不多吧。”Will慵懒地回应道。

Hannibal挑起眉毛，想知道差了的那一点是什么。但Will摆了摆手表示小事一桩，不必担心。

“我找到了一个我喜欢的男孩名字。”Will转移了话题。他抚摸着自己的肚子，结婚戒指在左手无名指上闪闪发光。他们还没有正式举办婚礼，Will只是简单地在Alexander出生后的某一天开始称Hannibal为他的丈夫。Hannibal买了戒指送给他，于是这之后的每一天他都会微笑着戴上戒指。

“哦？”Hannibal干脆坐在了Will身边；晚餐稍等一会儿也无妨。

“Micah，”Will说道，“意味着‘上帝的礼物’”。

Hannibal很明显地吞咽了一下，然后转过头望着草坪上正在嬉闹的孩子们。Will没有催促他，只是静静地等待着。

“Mischa也是。”Hannibal最终开口道，嗓音低沉柔软。

“我知道，”Will轻声说，“我看过的大多数给孩子取名的网站都这么说。”他安抚地摸了摸Hannibal的大腿，然后顿了一下，“如果是个女孩，我们就可以给她取名叫Mischa。”

Hannibal点点头，把曾经那份支离破碎的记忆重新掩埋起来后看向了Will。Will微笑着斜靠过去吻他的伴侣，但还没靠近就被隆起的肚子阻止了。他生气地皱起了眉头，然而Hannibal轻声笑了起来，拉近了他们之间的距离，给了Omega一个甜蜜的吻。

“如果你不想的话，我们也不必叫她Mischa，”当他们分开的时候，Will喃喃道。“我们可以换个名字。只要你觉得舒服就行，好吗？”

“谢谢你，Will。”Hannibal的语调缱绻情深。

“这没什么。”Will回应道。Will知道Mischa的死深深地伤害了Hannibal，这是一道永远也无法愈合的伤口。虽然这可能不是让Hannibal变成现在的他的根本原因——不，Will和Hannibal都同意，即使他的家人活了下来，Alpha也会变成现在同样的恶魔——但这绝对导致了他的一些行为，尤其是食人。家人的逝世，Mischa的惨死，都只是让Hannibal Lecter这个怪物更加危险的助燃剂。

“Mischa and Micah，”Will笑着说，“我喜欢这两个名字。”

“如果是两个女孩儿呢？”Hannibal问道。“或者是两个男孩？”

“那我们会想出更多的名字，”Will耸耸肩，然后拍了拍Hannibal的胳膊，命令道，“快去做很多很多好吃的，我饿了。”

这是命令，而不是请求。Hannibal站起来时感到了一种奇异的满足感。

“遵命，我的爱人。”他弯下腰再一次亲吻他的伴侣，甚至如果 Will 没有用带着气音的轻笑把他推开，他会一直这么吻下去。Hannibal回到房子里，拿出晚餐所需的食材，确保他的晚餐和家人要吃的肉制品分开。他刚把肉放进锅里，外面的叫声就拉走了他的注意力。

他抬起头，看到Alex正试图抱起他的弟弟，而Niko在大笑着尖叫。Alex试了好几次都没能成功抱起像是一个小肉球的Niko，最终不得不放弃了，转而和他一起傻笑。紧接着Alex说了些什么，Niko点了点头，然后两个人又出发了，到处撒泼打滚，玩一个只有他们知道规则的游戏。

只有当Hannibal靠在厨台角落，斜着看时才能看到Will。Omega正闭着眼睛，摩挲着腹部，脸上带着安宁的微笑，但他仅仅穿了牛仔裤和T恤，脚上是一双厚厚的袜子。Hannibal不满地皱了皱眉，决定等会儿要上楼拿一件外套，但他得先等孩子们的肉食煮好。

他盯着Will看了一会儿，烤牛排的味道和从开着的窗户吹进来的新鲜空气混合在一起。 如果Hannibal深呼吸，他感觉甚至可以闻到他的伴侣和小崽子们的味道。他们的气味遍布房子里的所有东西，包括Hannibal本人。但是他最喜欢这些味道与大自然融合在一起，他们的幸福闻起来就像是一杯温热的蜂蜜牛奶。

拉回思绪，Hannibal把目光从Will身上挪开，从嬉闹的孩子们身上挪开，然后继续手下的烹饪。

_Fin._


End file.
